The Last Kaleidoscope
by Sparkflight206
Summary: Eye That Reflects The Heart. Indra's Eye. Sharingan. It's gone by a lot of names, but only one person knows that it's real. Harry Potter awakened the bloody thing in the Chamber, and now he's stuck with the Uchiha heritage to mark him out as even more abnormal. Well, might as well see what it's all about, right? Now he knows that even emeralds can bleed red, with love or rage.
1. Awaken

"She won't wake," said a soft voice.

Harry jumped and spun around on his knees. A tall, black-haired boy was leaning against the nearest pillar, watching. He was strangely blurred around the edges, as though Harry were looking at him through a misted window. But there was no mistaking him.

"Tom? Tom Riddle?"

Riddle nodded, not taking his eyes off Harry's face.

"What do you mean, she won't wake?" Harry questioned desperately. "She's not...she's not...?"

"She's still alive." Riddle remarked. "But only just."

Harry stared at him. Tom Riddle had been at Hogwarts fifty years ago, yet here he stood, a weird, misty light shining about him, not a day older than sixteen.

"Are you a ghost?" Harry inquired with uncertainty.

"A memory." Riddle replied quietly. "Preserved in a diary for fifty years."

He pointed toward the floor near the statue's giant toes. Lying open there was the little black diary Harry had found in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. For a second, Harry wondered how it had got there,but there were more pressing matters to deal with.

"You've got to help me, Tom," Harry said, raising Ginny's head again. "We've got to get her out of here. There's a basilisk… I don't know where it is, but it could be along any moment… Please, help me."

Riddle didn't move. Harry, sweating, managed to hoist Ginny half off the floor, and bent to pick up his wand again.

But his wand had gone.

"Did you see...?"

He looked up. Riddle was still watching him, twirling Harry's wand between his long fingers.

"Thanks." Harry amended himself, stretching out his hand for it. A smile curled the corners of Riddle's mouth. He continued to stare at Harry, twirling the wand idly.

"Listen." said Harry urgently, his knees sagging with Ginny's dead weight. "We've got to go! If the basilisk comes..."

"It won't come until it is called." The memory cut him off calmly.

Harry lowered Ginny back onto the floor, unable to hold her up any longer.

"What do you mean?" he said. "Look, give me my wand, I might need it."

Riddle's smile broadened.

"You won't be needing it."

Harry stared at him.

"What d'you mean, I won't be…?"

"I've waited a long time for this, Harry Potter." Riddle interrupted. "For the chance to see you. To speak to you."

"Look," said Harry, losing patience, "I don't think you get it. We're in the Chamber of Secrets. We can talk later."

"We're going to talk now." Riddle stated uncompromisingly, still smiling broadly, and he pocketed Harry's wand. Harry stared at him. There was something very funny going on her.

"How did Ginny get like this?" He asked slowly.

"Well, that's an interesting question." Riddle said pleasantly. "And quite a long story. I suppose the real reason Ginny Weasley's like this is because she opened her heart and spilled all her secrets to an invisible stranger."

"It took a very long time for stupid little Ginny to stop trusting her diary," The memory of Tom Riddle remarked. "But she finally became suspicious and tried to dispose of it. And that's where you came in, Harry. You found it, and I couldn't have been more delighted. Of all the people who could have picked it up, it was you, the very person I was most anxious to meet…"

"And why did you want to meet me?" Harry questioned. Anger was coursing through him, and it took some effort to keep his voice steady.

"Well, you see, Ginny told me all about you, Harry," Riddle spoke unconcernedly. "Your whole fascinating history."

His eyes roved over the lightning scar on Harry's forehead, and their expression grew hungrier.

"I knew I must find out more about you, talk to you, meet you if I could. So I decided to show you my famous capture of that great oaf, Hagrid, to gain your trust."

"Hagrid's my friend," Harry spat, his voice now shaking. "And you framed him, didn't you? I thought you made a mistake, but..."

Riddle laughed his high laugh again.

"It was my word against Hagrid's, Harry. Well, you can imagine how it looked to old Armando Dippet. On the one hand, Tom Riddle, poor but brilliant, parent-less but so brave, school prefect, model student… on the other hand, big, blundering Hagrid, in trouble every other week, trying to raise werewolf cubs under his bed, sneaking off to the Forbidden Forest to wrestle trolls… but I admit, even I was surprised how well the plan worked. I thought someone must realise that Hagrid couldn't possibly be the Heir of Slytherin. It had taken me five whole years to find out everything I could about the Chamber of Secrets and discover the secret entrance… as if Hagrid had the brains! Or the power!

"Only the Transfiguration teacher, Dumbledore, seemed to think Hagrid was innocent. He persuaded Dippet to keep Hagrid and train him as gamekeeper. Yes, I think Dumbledore might have guessed… Dumbledore never seemed to like me as much as the other teachers did…"

"I bet Dumbledore saw right through you," Harry sneered, his teeth gritted.

"Well, he certainly kept an annoyingly close watch on me after Hagrid was expelled." Riddle snapped carelessly. "I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the Chamber again while I was still at school. But I wasn't going to waste those long years I'd spent searching for it. I decided to leave behind a diary, preserving my sixteen-year-old self in its pages, so that one day, with luck, I would be able to lead another in my footsteps, and finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work."

"Well, you haven't finished it," said Harry triumphantly. "No one's died this time, not even the cat. In a few hours the Mandrake Draught will be ready and everyone who was Petrified will be alright again."

"Haven't I already told you," said Riddle quietly, "Killing Mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore? For many months now, my new target has been… you."

Harry stared at him.

"Imagine how angry I was when the next time my diary was opened, it was Ginny who was writing to me, not you. She saw you with the diary, you see, and panicked. What if you found out how to work it, and I repeated all her secrets to you? What if, even worse, I told you who'd been strangling roosters? So the foolish little brat waited until your dormitory was deserted and stole it back. But I knew what I must do. It was clear to me that you were on the trail of Slytherin's heir. From everything Ginny had told me about you, I knew you would go to any lengths to solve the mystery—particularly if one of your best friends was attacked. And Ginny had told me the whole school was buzzing because you could speak Parseltongue…

"So I made Ginny write her own farewell on the wall and come down here to wait. She struggled and cried and became very boring. But there isn't much life left in her… She put too much into the diary, into me. Enough to let me leave its pages at last… I have been waiting for you to appear since we arrived here. I knew you'd come. I have many questions for you, Harry Potter."

"Like what?" Harry spat, fists still clenched.

"Well." Riddle spoke softly, still smiling pleasantly. "How is it that you, a skinny boy with no extraordinary magical talent, managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"

There was an odd red gleam in his hungry eyes now.

"Why do you care how I escaped?" Harry retorted hotly. "Voldemort was after your time!"

"Voldemort..." Riddle whispered softly. "... is my past, present, and future, Harry Potter…"

He pulled Harry's wand from his pocket and began to trace it through the air, writing three shimmering words.

 _TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE_

Then he waved the wand once, and the letters of his name rearranged themselves.

 _I AM LORD VOLDEMORT_

"You see?" He whispered. "It was a name I was already using at Hogwarts, to my most intimate friends only, of course. You think I was going to use my filthy Muggle father's name forever? I, in whose veins runs the blood of Salazar Slytherin himself, through my mother's side? I, keep the name of a foul, common Muggle, who abandoned me even before I was born, just because he found out his wife was a witch? No, Harry, I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I had become the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

Harry's brain seemed to have gone on strike. He stared numbly at Riddle, at the orphaned boy who had grown up to murder Harry's own parents, and so many others. At last he forced himself to speak.

"You're not." He said lowly, his quiet voice full of hatred.

"Not what?" snapped Riddle.

"Not the greatest sorcerer in the world." Harry declared, breathing fast. "Sorry to disappoint you and all that, but the greatest wizard in the world is Albus Dumbledore. Everyone says so. Even when you were strong, you didn't dare try and take over at Hogwarts. Dumbledore saw through you when you were at school and he still frightens you now, wherever you're hiding these days."

The smile had gone from Riddle's face, to be replaced by a very ugly look.

"Dumbledore's been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me!" he hissed.

"He's not as gone as you might think!" Harry retorted. He was speaking at random, wanting to scare Riddle, wishing rather than believing it to be true.

Riddle opened his mouth, but froze.

Music was coming from somewhere. The young Voldemort whirled around to stare down the empty Chamber. The music was growing louder. It was eerie, spine-tingling, unearthly; it lifted the hair on Harry's scalp and made his heart feel as though it was swelling to twice its normal size. Then, as the music reached such a pitch that Harry felt it vibrating inside his own ribs, flames erupted at the top of the nearest statue.

A crimson bird the size of a swan had appeared, piping its weird music to the vaulted ceiling. It had a glittering golden tail as long as a peacock's and gleaming golden talons, which were gripping a ragged bundle.

A second later, the bird was flying straight at Harry. It dropped the ragged thing it was carrying right into his hands and flew away.

"So this is what Dumbledore sends his great defender. A songbird, and an old hat." Tom sneered with wicked amusement. Then he turned to the statue of Slytherin's face.

Riddle opened his mouth again, and the hissing language of Parseltongue filled the Chamber.

" _Speak to me Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four!_ "

The mouth of the statue ground open in response to Tom Riddle's Parseltongue, only darkness visible within. Then, in the depths of Salazar Slytherin's stone face, something stirred. Something truly horrifying. From within the black, luminous yellow eyes glittered. He quickly averted his own, casting his gaze down at the floor that was carpeted by rippling water instead of the deadly slits of the King of Serpents that could kill him in an instant. Something huge entered the pool of water directly in front of the statue of Slytherin.

Harry backed up fast. The Basilisk had fully emerged, now rising from the water and looking to Tom. Suddenly the Sorting Hat delivered by Fawkes was very insignificant in the face of this ancient horror. He dropped it. It was useless anyway.

"Parseltongue won't save you this time Potter, it only obeys me!" Riddle taunted Harry. Then he gave the order.

" _Kill him!_ "

The mighty serpent uncoiled and burst from the water, snapping its jaws shut with a deafening smack. Harry barely managed to get out of the way, rolling forward, and the Basilisk collided with one of the many serpentine statues that ran down either side of the chamber. But Harry didn't stop. He kept running, making for the gap in the statues, halfway down the chamber.

A familiar phoenix cried, flying down the chamber again. Fawkes lunged with his talons, plunging them into the fatal yellow eyes, ripping, tearing. Blood ran across the gargantuan serpent's scaly skin. The flame bird detached from the organ he had just shredded and assaulted the other slitted orb with his bloodied feet. With the eyes of his pet mutilated, Riddle all but screamed at the Basilisk.

" _Leave the damn bird! The boy! Kill the boy! Smell him out!_ "

The dreaded creature whipped around, shaking Fawkes off. Its eyes may have been ruined but it still had its nose. It lunged for Harry. He had only just rounded the corner when the beastly serpent rammed headfirst into the wall of the giant pipe the Gryffindor student had entered.

The young Potter ran down the tunnel, not noticing the rats scurrying away from the looming serpent behind him. He dived at the nearest opening, throwing himself towards the exit. But it was ultimately for naught. A moss encrusted gate barred his bid for escape. An ominous hiss echoed from behind him. Slowly, Harry turned around. The sight of scaly hide froze him on the spot. His pupils dilated, his breath stopped and his blood felt like it had turned to ice. The Basilisk was upon him!

He sank silently to the ground. The chase was up. His left hand found stones, small one, barely big enough to make a noise if thrown. Wait, that was it! His grimy hand closed around the stones and he hurled them as quietly as he could. The rocks clattered against the tunnel floor and the great beast turned its head. It followed the sound, hunting the phantom Harry it unknowingly created for itself. The real Harry ran back into the main part of the Chamber of Secrets and to Ginny's side, disregarding Riddle.

"Don't you dare ignore me Harry, soon I will be the only living trace of Ginny Weasley in this world!"

Harry growled.

"Shut up."

"The transference is nearly complete. Soon, I shall cease to be a memory, I will become flesh once more and you will die alongside poor, foolish little Ginny. A meaningless death, fit for trash like the pair of you."

"Shut up!" Harry roared. "You don't know Ginny as well as you think, and you definitely don't know me! You made Ginny suffer alone this whole year, torturing her through that diary of yours! I know some of what she went through, and I hate it! You hurt innocent people for fun… I swear… I will stop you! I want to kill you so bad right now, I'm shaking!"

Then his eyes turned red, a single comma spinning into being around his pupil in each eye.

A glimmer of silver glittered within the Sorting Hat he had dropped. A sword hilt lay there. On a deep and powerful impulse, Harry seized and yanked it, pulling a glittering sword from the musty old hat. Right then, the Basilisk burst from the water again and reared up, screeching. But the movements that had been impossible to track before were a little clearer now. He could see a phantom image of the great serpent before exactly where it would be before it moved.

He knew what he had to do, and he _would_ succeed, his own life be damned. Harry brandished the sword, and shouted a challenge to the King of Serpents.

"Come on!"

It lunged. The Basilisk's giant body came forth from the water like a torrent, a long and seemingly never-ending torpedo. It rapidly bore down on him, sword-like fangs bared, its maw wide open to smash down onto him, to crush and chew him. Harry raised the sword with both hands and struck. A squelch rebounded off every wall, assaulting the ears of all in the Chamber of Secrets.

"No!"

He had driven the blade straight up into the roof of the Basilisk's mouth, piercing clean through the brain and exiting on the outside, between the ruined eyes. It shrieked and hissed, but the damage was done. But as he tore the sword free when the massive snake reared back and started to thrash about, Harry saw them.

Two holes in his right arm, created by the intrusion of the Basilisk's fangs past his skin and into his arm. A fang was still embedded in the top one, practically in the inside of his elbow joint. The venom was already in his blood, circulating, being pumped around by his heart, contaminating his blood that dripped from the open holes. A few more moments of thrashing and the Basilisk crashed to the sodden floor like a diminuendo that ended a performance.

Harry fell to his knees, propping himself up on the bloodstained silver sword. It was nearly over. He looked at the Basilisk's fang from his arm and turned about. Riddle was there, diary in hand, a look of shock and rage on his face. First, his features twisted, his nostrils flared then he bellowed,

"What have you done Harry Potter?!"

Adrenaline pumping through his veins, a raging fire that fuelled him, electrifying each and every part of him, Harry rose up. He stared Riddle right in the face. He broke into a stumbling run, heading right for the memory, grasping the sword tightly. The memory hurriedly raised Harry's wand to stop the boy from getting any further. Green light began to shine from the end and he uttered the incantation, or at least tried to.

" _Avada…_ "

In the same instant that Tom Riddle began the incantation, Harry's entire left eye momentarily took a silver ripple pattern with 3 comma markings in the both first two rings, and tears of blood fell.

" _ **Amaterasu!**_ "

Black flames erupted from nowhere on the diary.

Fractures of light wracked the memory of Tom Riddle as the flames engulfed him slowly too, and Harry silently questioned the voice of a man who completely unknown to him echo from… his left eye?

The Boy-Who-Lived staggered back, watching shining bright cracks appear all over Tom Riddle beneath the black flames. The Heir of Slytherin swiped at him with his remaining hand but he couldn't reach. The cracks covered his entire form as Harry turned around. The memory spat one last time before bursting into a shower of sparks that dissipated.

"Damn you Harry Potter!"

The wand hit the chamber floor, rolling back to its master. But Harry didn't notice. The adrenaline rush had died and he could once again feel the poison.

The venom was in his heart.

Harry stumbled towards Ginny, then he seized up. He was overcome by a fierce pain in his eyes and he clutched them. Blood came from his left eye and mouth, slipping through his fingers and dropping to the sodden floor. It stained the pools with red, leaving a trail as he tried to stagger on.

He was just a mere 3 metres away from her now. As he seized up again, Harry dropped to his knees. The Boy Who Lived almost fell, rivulets of blood running down his chin into the water. He looked on. Ginny was still motionless on the chamber floor, spread-eagle. His hand reached forwards and he did his best to stumbled with his barely responsive feet, ignoring the Basilisk's venom in his heart.

3 metres.

He struggled to move. Black was creeping into the corners of his vision, turning everything dark.

' _Just a little further…_ '

2 metres.

The darkness was growing, consuming his sight, dragging him down. His white shirt was stained red at the cuffs and collar and he was nearing Ginny. He had to get to her.

' _Come on…_ '

1 metre.

He pitched forward to his knees, face down. With the last of his strength, Harry reached for her, his left hand shaking as it was extended. with only agony on his face. He looked up and saw the redhead girl lying unmoving, a mere metre from him. Damn it!

' _Ginny…_ '

He was kneeling in his own blood. There was so much… he had wanted to do. Quidditch, hang out with Ron and Hermione, complete his wizarding education, enjoy a bit more time with the Weasley family, find someone he could love and have a family of his own one day and… Harry just wished he could of gotten to know Ginny… maybe… this wouldn't of happened if he had been there for her…

But it was too late for all that now.

He was dying down here in the Chamber of Secrets, cold and alone. He let the black take him, gradually falling into the deep slumber of death, his eyes half-closed. His final thoughts consisted of three words. Three words he would never of imagined he would ever think together at the start of the year.

' _Ginny… I'm sorry…_ '

The black consumed his sight entirely, his hand falling slack and numb to the watery floor, the blood on his palm staining it red. He fell, twisting, and his head mercifully landed in Ginny's lap instead of crashing against the unforgiving stone.

* * *

Ginny's eyes blinked open. She couldn't see!

She shot up frantically, blinking fast. In hindsight, she wasn't blind. Everything was just blurry and dark. She waited a moment or two for things to come into focus and to adapt to the low level of light then took a look around.

She was in some kind of underground chamber, judging by the pools of freezing water covering the floor like a sheet. There was a giant carved stone face with its mouth open, and then her bright brown eyes fell upon the absolutely gargantuan serpent that lay dead. She was in the Chamber of Secrets!

Then she felt the weight in her lap and saw the red water. She saw the blood. She traced to the source.

Harry Potter was collapsed on his back, a pool of his own blood mingling with the water. His eyes were only half-closed behind his glasses and they were glassy and glazed over. His head was what was in her lap.

He looked dead.

As an 11 year old girl and someone who just woke up from a death trance a few moments ago, Ginny did the only thing anyone could do in her present situation.

She screamed.

* * *

"Can you hear my voice Harry?"

Harry's emerald eyes snapped open, and he found himself standing in a place not unlike the Chamber, dim blue light from somewhere illuminating himself and the tall man who stood opposite him.

The man wore a black cloak with purple lining, and a grey, long-sleeved, collared shirt, over which he had a periwinkle vest. He also wore black trousers, a purple belt, and dark grey finger-less glove on his visible hand. He also had some kind of headband hanging from his left hip, blue material with a engraved metal plate that had a score across it.

Harry looked up at his face and saw that the man had black eyes, although only his right eye was visible due to his shoulder length, spiky hair that covered half his face.

It was then he found his voice. "Uh, yeah. Who are you? Where am I? And how do you know my name?"

The man only stared at him impassively as he answered.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. Presently, you're lying on the floor of the Chamber of Secrets with Ginny Weasley crying over your dying body, but what you see now is quite different. In my time, this place was called a mindscape, my mindscape to be exact. It's the representation of your mind as a physical place. And I know your name because we share a bond that goes beyond blood."

"Hold on." Harry interrupted. "What bond?"

"It's a long and complicated story, but all you need to know right now is that centuries before even my time there was a man called Indra Ōtsutsuki. He had a feud with his younger brother Ashura that they failed to settle in their lifetimes, which led to their vows to reincarnate until it was settled. You and I are such reincarnations."

The man's piercing gaze bore into him as his visible eye turned red with 3 black comma marks around the pupil.

"I can clearly see Indra's chakra clinging about you, though you would call it his magic. The feud was settled in my time between myself and the one I call my own younger brother, who was Ashura reincarnated to oppose Indra in me, so why Indra has been reincarnated again I don't know. But I sense Ashura has reincarnated again also."

Harry took a moment to process that. It was… a lot.

"You said I'm dying."

An amused smirk played across the Uchiha's lips and his red eye seemed to glow in the dark space they stood in. "You presume limits to my power. There are none. I hold life and death in my hand."

The red eye turned into a red six point star on a black iris with a black 3 point straight shuriken overlapping it and power radiated from his hidden eye. The man brought his right arm from under his cloak and made a single hand sign, his index and middle fingers extended and the other 3 digits curled in. His power flared into an ethereal green aura around him, and the aura appeared around Harry too.

Before the 12 year old could ask, Sasuke poked him in the forehead, like one would to an annoying kid. And the strangest thing was that he was smiling, however slight that it was.

"Go, live your life. We'll meet again someday."

* * *

Ginny couldn't bring herself to move as she cried over her crush's now clearly dead body. Her entire world had come crashing down, all because she'd trusted a stupid little book. Her tears fell freely, landing on Harry's bloody face. She hadn't moved since finding him sprawled out with his head in her lap except for her hands that were running through his untamed spiky hair.

' _Why did I have to be stupid enough to trust that diary? This is all my fault! If I hadn't… Harry would still be…_ '

A gentle touch on her cheek shook her from her self-hatred. Ginny, scared and tired, dared to open her eyes and saw the person responsible.

"Ginny…"

Those beautiful emerald eyes were open beneath the cute glasses, gazing into her own, into her soul itself. And there was nothing but kindness in them. No blame, nothing but understanding, empathy. And his touch on her face was so gentle, his fingers gliding across her cheek to wipe her tears then falling slack to the floor in his weakness.

She was so shocked by his suddenly return to life that she almost missed him sitting up and turning to her. Joy at his life overwhelmed her and, next thing she knew, she found herself cradled in his embrace and feeling absolutely safe, if still totally drained.

"I'm so sorry for everything this year." Harry murmured into her hair, holding her close.

Damn it! He had to be so bloody noble that he'd apologise for something he had no control over. But she was too tired to complain aloud, so she just stayed in his arms. They were both too emotional to deal with it at the present moment, so they mutually agreed without words to only move when Ron got there.

And in the darkness, emerald eyes gave way to the Sharingan.


	2. Eyes That Reflect The Heart

Harry couldn't do much in the present moment. It was all he could do to breathe as Ginny pulled back to collect herself. He was alive… but he'd been dead, Sasuke had told him with absolute confidence that he was dead, and that he held life and death in his hand.

Oh God, he'd died!

His breath came hard. The young wizard was faintly aware of a cold sweat breaking out in his body, and his heart beat faster and faster. One might've likened it to a panic attack if they'd seen him, but there was only Ginny down here. He felt like he was choking, and he seemed so out of his own body that he could swear he still was. He was also painfully aware of the sluggishly bleeding wounds in his arm.

A scream rose in his throat and, despite all his efforts to internalize his pain, it ripped through the Chamber as the sheer depth of his death and resurrection experience shook his world down to its foundations.

"Why me?! Why?! Why did you resurrect only me?! Why me Sasuke?! What's different about me versus my mum or dad?! Why didn't you let me die and see my parents?!"

Drip.

Harry's new red eyes blazed uncontrollably as he was brought to earth by a gentle touch.

Ginny resisted his thrashing protest and laid her hand on his bloody cheek, her own tears matching those of blood falling from his left eye and the natural tears from his right. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't push her away. And her soft voice cut through the pounding of his traitorous heart.

"Because the living need you. **I** need you, so please… stay with me Harry."

Somehow he knew it was the truth. Somehow he knew Ginny **did** believe she needed him, that no one could lie before him now. Just what were these eyes?

Speaking of his eyes, his vision shifted. Now he saw in black and white, but inside Ginny's form was a disturbed, wounded but warm aura. Harry blinked and his vision returned to normal. Strange.

The distraction brought him down from his bout of hysteria and left him sullen. But still, he rose to his feet and took Ginny's hand for her comfort, pausing only to collect his wand, the Basilisk fang, the sword and the diary's remains. He tucked them into his robes. It wasn't in his own comfort zone to allow another to touch him but he knew that Ginny needed to feel the touch of another person, the reassurance that he was alive and safe with her, keeping her safe in turn. His own comfort, his own state of being was meaningless in comparison to Ginny's needs.

"Let's get out of here." Harry offered, helping Ginny to her feet.

Ginny nodded in agreement, gravitating closer to him. Harry bit down his edging reflex to flinch away and allowed the redhead girl to come closer to him than Ron and Hermione had ever been except under the Invisibility Cloak. She was practically huddled to his side as they walked to the entrance of the Chamber. But Ginny's need came first, he was irrelevant.

The moment they left the Chamber, the Parseltongue door sealed with a serpentine hiss. Ignoring the urge to roll his neck for some reason, Harry led Ginny down the tunnel to the collapsed point, where he'd left Ron to clear it out.

Harry's voice was quiet, but still audible when he called. "Ron."

"Ginny! Harry! You guys okay?" Ron's voice echoed down from the other side of then tap in the rocks, reaching the pair who were together in the gloomy tunnel.

The sound of his friend's voice reminded him that he was still breathing, that he was alive. Harry shared a glance with Ginny, easily conveying that neither of them were anything resembling 'okay' to the other. Instead, he settled for,

"It's finished."

Ron's flame red head of hair popped through a gap in the rocks. "Sorry mate, I couldn't shift enough of this rock without my wand."

"Move aside. I'll do it."

Ron backed away and Harry aimed his wand at the blockage.

"Wingardium Leviosa Multa."

Several key boulders rose and Harry ushered Ginny through, following closely and lowering the rocks once more. However, the spell took its toll on Harry himself, and he felt severely drained from it. Multa variants of spells, like the Maxima versions, were far more taxing than the base ones.

"Bloody hell! Harry, you're a right mess! What'd you do, fight the Basilisk?" Ron remarked. Ginny held his hand all the tighter.

"Something like that."

Harry's apathetic gaze fell on the Obliviated Lockhart. A jolt of contempt ran through him, but Harry pushed it down and settled for a cold glare. "Ron, take Lockhart and keep him from getting himself killed."

The redhead complied and began dragging the empty-headed excuse for a man along as they came to the tunnel the trio had entered through.

On a hunch, Harry imagined a writhing snake and spoke in a hiss again.

" _Stairs._ "

From the wall, a set of stairs opened up.

"Let's go."

The stairs happened to exit through the wall of the bathroom they'd found and opened the secret entrance. Moaning Myrtle was floating in the air, staring goggle-eyed at him. Probably for good reason.

"You're alive."

Harry didn't bother to acknowledge her, just led the way to McGonagall's office. The silver sword felt heavy in his hand now as he walked. He was loosing strength fast. But he pushed on, and opened the door.

Inside the room was Professor McGonagall and the Weasley parents, and surprisingly Dumbledore too. The sound of the door alerted them to his presence, and he saw a phantom of each of the adults foreshadow their movements in slow motion, a step ahead of the solid forms of them. He could see their movements before they happened, and Harry knew to brace himself for the bone-crushing hug Mrs Weasley wrapped him and Ginny up in.

"Thank Merlin! You're all alright!" The red haired woman sobbed, almost suffocating the pair of them.

Wincing from the searing pain all of his body, the backlash of the Basilisk venom after his resurrection Harry assumed, he closed his eyes. When he reopened them again, he no longer saw the future of people's movements. But he was still exhausted, beyond anything he ever had been before.

As such, he answered only the bare minimum of the questions he was asked and subtly refused to answer anything regarding how he 'survived' the Basilisk, even hiding his wounds as best he could. And when it was all over, he was told to report to the Hospital Wing with Ginny.

Harry and Ginny were about to head down, the blood loss getting to him, when Lucius Malfoy turned up in an outrage.

And with him was Dobby.

Struggling to handle the pain and blood loss as he was, Harry held Ginny in place gently after exiting the door. He had a plan, he didn't even know if it would work, but he would try regardless.

So when Malfoy Senior exited the office in a tantrum, Harry dared to stand in his way.

"Move boy!" Lucius barked.

"I believe this is yours _sir_." Harry stated coldly, allowing his contempt for the Malfoys to rise into his cold anger. He held up the diary contemptuously and the silver blonde man snatched it.

"You're mistaken, Mr Potter. I am not the owner of this blighted book."

"No, the owner is Voldemort, but you're the one who's had it all this time." Harry agreed in a dead voice. "You slipped this into Ginny's cauldron in Diagon Alley **,** don't deny it, I saw you."

Lucius Malfoy handed the book off to Dobby and stalked past Harry moodily. "Come Dobby!"

Harry took a quick glance at Dobby and mouthed for him to open the book. Within was Harry's school tie. And on cue, Malfoy Senior turned back around.

"Master has presented Dobby with clothes." Dobby exclaimed joyfully. "Dobby is free!"

At Lucius' enraged glare, Harry allowed himself an small smirk. He was vaguely aware of Ginny shrinking back behind him as the man drew his wand from his cane with the impression of a wounded snake, hissing furiously.

"You lost me my servant!"

Malfoy Senior sent a curse straight at Harry, but time seemed to slow down, and Harry could see the spell's path ahead of it, just like before. Tiredly, he raised the silver sword and let the jet of light reflect itself back on its caster as it rebounded off the blade. Malfoy blocked it with a Shield Charm, but he didn't sustain it long enough to repel Dobby's Banishing Charm.

"You will not harm Harry Potter!" The little elf commanded with the bravery of a Gryffindor.

His own elf against him, Lucius admitted defeated and stalked away.

"Harry Potter freed Dobby!" Dobby exclaimed happily, bouncing up and down in joy at his newfound freedom. Malfoy gone, Ginny returned to be beside him instead of behind. "But how did Harry Potter know how to free elves sir? Dobby has not been telling."

"I'm full of surprises."

The short answer seemed to satisfy Dobby. In fact, he seemed utterly happy. "Harry Potter is a great wizard in the making! Dobby owes you a great debt sir."

An idea struck Harry. Dumbledore had displayed a knowing look in regards to the sword he held right now, and probably would want to take it for inspection. But the blade itself seemed to reject that idea even as the thought echoed in his mind. Holding the silver sword out, Harry handed it to Dobby.

"Tell you what Dobby, keep this safe for me until I need it again and don't let anyone get hold of it, and also teleport me and Ginny to the Hospital Wing and I'll consider the debt paid." He told the 3 foot elf.

Dobby nodded with a wide smile. "Harry Potter is kind to trust Dobby with the Sword of Godric Gryffindor. It will be done sir."

The house elf snapped his fingers and Harry and Ginny found themselves in the Hospital Wing in an instant, Dobby himself nowhere in sight.

Then Harry finally passed out.

* * *

The next thing Harry knew, he was standing in a dungeon of cold, dark stone, and for a ceiling there was a darkness that looked horrible, cold and deadly. This was a strange place. It was dark and lonely here. It also seemed like a dream, but he'd never had a dream this vivid before. He'd never felt this physically _present_ in a dream before.

An echo came from the deepest depths, which looked so dark. A familiar sound that he couldn't quite remember. He wanted to know what it was. So he dared to venture into the darkness.

Harry found himself wandering down a pitch black tunnel. He then heard a faint voice.

" _... go…"_

Running into the black, he chased the voice until it drove him to his knees.

" _Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go…"_

The faintest flash of his father's face appeared before his eyes as the voice got even further away, too far away to hear. There was a force blocking him, Harry couldn't move towards the fading voice.

"No! Mum, Dad come back!" Harry screamed into the darkness. "I need to see the rest!"

" _Harry?"_

"I need to know what happened! I need to know!" He cried out, trying his best to push past the invisible barrier that held him back from the memory of _that_ night.

"Harry!"

And Harry bolted upright in the hospital bed, shocking Ginny as he turned and stared her straight in eyes, the abruptness of his awakening a shock in itself. She was sat on a chair beside his bed. But her gaze was on his eyes, not his face. He didn't know why.

"Harry, your eyes! They're red!" Ginny exclaimed with surprise.

"Are they?" Harry wondered. "Pass me that mirror would you Ginny."

The redhead passed him the hand mirror from Hermione's bedside and Harry held it up to his face, examining his eyes. And sure enough, his emerald eyes had turned red and now had what looked like a single comma around the pupils. It looked virtually identical to Sasuke Uchiha's eye except his was missing two commas out of the three.

Almost as soon as he'd fully examined the change, his eyes changed back to emerald again. Strange.

"Well they're normal now."

Hary placed the mirror down and that was the moment when Madame Pomfrey made her presence known. "Honestly Mr Potter, this the second time this year you've been in my care. Magical exhaustion, vanished bones, Basilisk fang wounds. Whatever next?"

Harry didn't even bother to answer that one. He had no idea.

"Well. Some good news." The matron declared after checking him over with her wand. "The Basilisk venom has done no permanent harm to your body thanks to the phoenix tears provided by Fawkes. The pains will fade within the week, but those puncture wounds will scar. You both may go, but try not to stress yourselves for the rest of today. Now shoo! The feast is in a few hours, don't miss it."

Madame Pomfrey shooed them out of the Hospital Wing with an eagerness. For Ginny's sake, Harry made light of it.

"I think that's the fastest she's ever gotten rid of me."

Ginny dared to crack a small, sweet smile. Success. And it stayed even as she shifted nervously, asking quietly, "So what now? There's still a few hours to the feast."

"Well I never thought I'd say this…" Harry commented neutrally. "... but I want to visit the library. I need to find out a few things."

Ginny drew closer to him and tentatively slipped her small hand into his bigger one. Harry didn't resist at all because he found himself wanting the physical contact as much as she did. It reminded him that he was alive again. The warmth it brought him was a dear and welcome comfort in his world that had been flipped on its head. He allowed their fingers to interweave and they found a comfortable pace that quickly took them to the library.

Now, ordinarily one would never catch Harry Potter dead in the Hogwarts Library unless he had been brought there by Hermione in her sisterly efforts to keep him on top of his classwork, which he very much appreciated even though he'd never said it yet. Or he was breaking into the Restricted Section as he had done for two years running now.

But this time was different. It was different, firstly, because he was not in the company of Ron and Hermione. Secondly, he was actually looking for something that neither of his friends were even faintly aware of. Thirdly, Ginny was helping him. She needed the distraction, he could tell.

The memory of a faint blush as the youngest Weasley holding his hand all the way to the library was lingering in his mind still, but he didn't let it distract him from his task.

It was an hour before they found anything.

The 12 year old Gryffindor turned the page of the seemingly ancient book he was reading, scanning for a particular word that had yet to pop up at all. Then he heard the welcomed soft and timid voice of his fire-haired companion.

"I think I found something."

Rounding the table, Harry peered over Ginny's shoulder down at her book, unintentionally resting his chin on her shoulder. She was presently reading _Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy_ which basically listed all the magical families ever recorded. Curiously, he glanced from _Ub_ to _Uc_ and she started reading through.

" _Among the least known of the pureblood families, believed to originate from before the earth divided into the continents of today, are the Uchiha._ "

Harry almost fell on his arse when he heard the passage. He read it himself to make sure he wasn't imagining things. Then he silently read the entirety of it.

 _Among the least known of the pureblood families, believed to originate from before the earth divided into the continents of today, are the Uchiha. They are the eldest of pureblood lines, rivalled only in age by their cousin family with whom they are believed to have a fierce blood feud dating back beyond recorded history; the Senju. This feud later extended to the branch family of the Senju, the Uzumaki. The Uchiha family was rendered extinct when no male scions were born to the last bearer of the Uchiha's noble name, recorded as Sasuke Uchiha._

Such a small passage! But it was at least a start. And it even mentioned Sasuke by name. It was more than he'd hoped for.

"Well done Ginny." Harry congratulated her, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "I'd never had thought to look in this kind of book."

The only response he got was a smile, but it was bigger and happier than the last, so he called it a win. Harry looked up at the clock and noted the time. It seemed they didn't have much time left.

Shrugging, he called it a day and helped Ginny put the books they'd already looked through back where they got them from. He also noted down a title before he left; _Power and Precision_ , a book on the fundamentals of magic itself. He had a strange feeling that it would come to be useful to him.

On their way through the corridors, a certain troublemaker ghost swung by.

"Lookie here, it's lil' Potty and his baby Weasel!" Peeves cackled.

Harry, deciding he didn't want to take any of Peeves' mischief and Ginny didn't need to, glared him right in the eyes venomously. "Beat it Peeves."

For some reason, the resident annoyance looked absolutely terrified and shot right off through a wall. It was then that he felt the flow of energy to his eyes, and realised he must have repeated what had happened in the Chamber of Secrets and the Hospital Wing because his vision was changed massively. It was far sharper in detail.

As they passed a mirror, he noticed the change in his eyes again. Harry stopped and stood in front of if, removing his glasses and, strangely, seeing perfectly without them for once. Weird.

Then his vision was overwritten by a scene he'd never witnessed.

" _No clan feels deeper love than the Uchiha. And that's why they suppressed and sealed it away." A man dressed in blue battle armour and of spiky grey hair declared._

 _Tobirama Senju._

" _What do mean?" Harry heard himself demand in Sasuke's voice._

" _Once a member of the Uchiha comes to know love, it is as if all their previously checked emotions are released. Strong love and power exceeding even the Senju's awaken. Except that it is quite problematic. This great power hides within it the possibility of losing control. When an Uchiha has known love, then loses that deep love, it is replaced by an even stronger hate that changes them. I've seen it happen quite a few times. And that's when a special condition emerges."_

" _A special condition?"_

" _When an Uchiha writhes in agony over the loss of a great love, or from disappointment in themselves, a unique chakra is released in their brain and reacts with their optic nerves. Changes appear in that person's eyes, this phenomenon is called the Sharingan. Eyes that reflect the heart. The Sharingan taps into the power of that person's heart, rapidly increasing their strength, along with the power of their hate."_

The strange flash of memory that didn't belong to him ended, and Harry was looking in the mirror again.

"Harry, are you okay?" Ginny inquired with concern. It was so strange to hear that for him.

Harry nodded. "Just lost in thought for a moment."

' _So these eyes are called Sharingan._ ' He thought to himself. ' _Well I have no idea where that memory came from, but it helps._ '

Concentrating on the energy flow to his eyes, Harry tried to stop it. No effect. It seemed like he was stuck with these eyes, and he could already feel the drain they had. Well, he was tired from the Chamber already and the events after so it was eating up what strength he had left.

Concentrating, Harry tried again and, this time he viciously cut it and his new Sharingan faded back into his emerald eyes. He'd have to experiment later, but he had to get to the Great Hall with Ginny. He intended to break his little tradition from last year and sit next to her because he was determined not to leave her to deal with what had happened alone. God knew how he wasn't in the best way because he'd dealt with this stuff alone.

"Let's go, Harry." Ginny pushed gently. And this time, there wasn't a hint of sadness in her smile.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, unseen by either Harry or Ginny Weasley, sat at the head table during the feast whilst he stared intently at the 12 year old. His eyes sparkled with curiosity behind his half-moon spectacles.

A little know talent he possessed was the ability to sense a person's magical aura, which allowed him many insights, such as the ability to gauge an individual's power, detect dishonesty and so on and so forth. Each person's magic was unique, it had a particular nature to it and also portrayed an aura.

And, curiously, young Harry's aura was not the same as before he had daringly braved the Chamber of Secrets. It was previously warm and open, a reflection of Harry himself, but now it was stronger and also… colder. His presence felt closed off, guarded, and he could no longer read Harry's intentions through it. The intent behind the power Harry held was now sharper and more precise, purposeful. He had only ever experienced such a presence once before, years ago, and it tickled his curiosities.

Regardless, he remained silent throughout the meal and after his final speech of the year left the Great Hall, pondering the change in Harry even as Minerva McGonagall approached him.

"How are they Albus?"

The twinkle returned to his eyes as Dumbledore replied with a joyful tone. "Miss Weasley is rested well, on the way to recovering from her ordeal, and Mr Potter is making his best efforts to be of comfort to her. I would dare to say that they will find themselves in good spirits soon enough."

"Are you sure?" The Transfiguration Professor questioned. "Such ordeals should not be so swiftly overlooked, they shape a person."

"I am aware, Minerva. Alas, none know the influence of Lord Voldemort better than Harry to my sorrow, and how to retain oneself through it. It seems he has the ability and the desire to comfort young Ginevra. He himself has been changed by the encounter in the Chamber, although for better or worse I cannot yet profess."

* * *

"Come on Harry!"

"Can't be late!"

"Or ickle Gin Gin will get lonely!"

"So if you're done gawking at the castle…"

"Move it Potter!" The twins shouted good-naturedly, ending off their twin speak with a chorus that told Harry to move it or lose it. He rolled his eyes and turned away from the castle that was like home to him, being yanked onto the train by Fred, who'd already had his trunk in hand. George proceeded to just as gently bringing Ginny along too, pulling her trunk as well.

"I'm coming." Harry grumbled. "No need to push."

Fred and George just laughed and kept pushing him around by his head. Between the twins, Harry and Ginny were escorted through the train and into the compartment Ron and Hermione had claimed for their group.

Harry went to put up his trunk onto the rack but Fred pushed him into a seat. "Oh no, Harry!"

"Madam Pomfrey told you not to stress yourself." George added with a grin.

"So no lifting for you!"

"Instead, you have to sit…"

"... and look pretty…"

"... with Ginny!"

George took that moment to shove Ginny at Harry, making him catch her. The youngest of the Weasleys waited until Harry had put her back on her feet to sit down next to him and glare halfheartedly at her brother, muttering,

" _I hate you guys sometimes._ "

"And love us the others!" The twins chorused, sitting themselves down in the two empty seats left in the compartment, which happened to be the ones by the door. That had been deliberate, and everyone knew it. It was to prevent anyone from leaving without the twins' permission, which was unlikely to be granted considering the face-splitting grins on their mugs.

Despite the twins being their usual selves, Ginny still ended up comfortable enough resting her head tiredly on Harry's shoulder. And when Malfoy made his regular visit, he found the twins' wands in his face before he could even get out a word

Not that anyone was actually paying attention. Ron and Hermione were playing wizard's chess, Harry and Ginny were making a perfect imitation of sleeping while actually just resting comfortably, and the twins were, of course, observing the game of chess and offering comments whilst not even sparing Malfoy a glance. The only things directed at him were the two wands. And it was enough to send the Slytherin trio back out of the compartment and back to their lurking.

The rest of the journey was pleasant.

And when the time came to disembark at Platform 9¾, the twins took down all the trunks and moved them off the train, escorting the group off to their mother who greeted them on the platform with loving hugs. Even Harry and Hermione didn't escape the friendly greeting.

Together, the large group made their way out to the car park where Harry's happiness inevitably ended. Just as with last year, the Dursleys were waiting impatiently. Also there were Hermione's parents, who whisked her away after goodbyes. All the Weasleys glared disapprovingly at the Dursleys, knowing of Harry's treatment the previous summer. Ron and the twins especially.

"You're gonna write this summer, yeah?" Ron asked.

Harry allowed himself a small smile. "This time my mail won't be intercepted by a well-meaning house elf so yeah. I'll send one soon."

"Let us know if the muggles give you any trouble Harrikins." Fred told him sternly.

"Yeah, we know some ways to keep them in line without magic." George contributed with a wink.

Harry nodded with a small wink of his own. He merely shook hands with Percy, and got another crushing hug from Mrs Weasley.

"Keep out of trouble Harry, I mean it." The mother of seven said in a motherly way. No pun intended.

"No promises."

Last but definitely not least was Ginny.

There were no words at first. Ginny simply leapt sorrowfully at him, hugging Harry tight around the neck. His arms locked around her back, thankful for the contact he didn't have to fear. He dared to stand there for a while, longer than he should maybe, before pulling back enough to be face to face with Ginny.

"Whenever you need _anything_ , for _any_ reason, I'm only an owl away." Harry promised. "Stay safe Ginny."

A shaky but brave smile appeared on her tearful face. "That goes double for you too Harry."

He knew what went unsaid behind those words.

 _I wish you didn't have to leave, I need you close._

Hugging Ginny tight once more, Harry answered with a mournful heart.

" _I know._ "


	3. Trash Begets Trash

"Move it freak!" Dudley crowed as Harry let go of Ginny and walked towards him. "You can see your freak girlfriend again next year!"

Anger flared up inside Harry. Not for himself of course, no it never did. No, it was anger for Ginny being insulted that raged like a burning, consuming fire and made his blood boil. Dudley had no right to insult anyone, the whale that he was, and Harry had heard enough insults for a lifetime about the magical people in his life. So as he passed Dudley, he activated his new Sharingan and glared right into his eyes.

"Say what you want about me, but leave everyone else out of it." Harry spat, loud enough for Vernon and Petunia to hear.

"And the same to you two as well. Now let's go."

With that, Fred walked over and deposited Harry's trunk into the boot of the car. George wasn't far behind, poking his wand into Dudley's throat.

"Insult our sister again…" George warned, and Fred finished.

"... and you'll regret it Dursley."

"Fred, George. Don't waste your wands." Harry reminded them.

The problem resolved, Harry got in the car and waved at the Weasleys as Vernon drove away, grumbling. He took the time to smile at Ginny to set her fears to rest before he was gone.

The journey itself was the same as last year and when they got to the house in the late evening, Vernon made to shove Harry's trunk under the stairs again. He only got as far as inside the front door before Harry grabbed his fat wrist in a vice grip of steel that shouldn't have been possible with his skinny and weakened state. But it still occurred.

"Get off me, freak!"

Vernon took a swing. But it was useless. Harry saw it coming a mile away, saw the foreshadow image and dodged with ease, nailing the walrus of a Muggle in the face with a punch that split the skin of Vernon's face.

Vernon fell to the ground, and Harry stared down at him apathetically.

"Try anything you like, but my eyes see through it all."

Petunia gasped, and Dudley stood there, shell-shocked. The Sharingan glowed red from behind his glasses, exuding an aura that let on clearly that he was going to be final on this.

"Things will go on as normal here, but I _will_ have the freedom to study and interact with my world as I see fit." Harry declared.

Upon seeing the abject horror on Petunia's face, he added, "I'll keep my world hidden and it won't ever be associated with you. Any magic I perform will never be seen by anyone who doesn't already know about what I am, and I won't use magic on any of you… well, unless it's self-defence."

Vernon got to his feet very unsteadily.

"You're not allowed to use that freakishness outside of that school of yours."

"That's the law, true. It's called the Statute for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Magic." Harry admitted with a cold glare. "The operative words being _reasonable restriction_. There are exceptions to every law."

Petunia seemed to recognise the law he mentioned. But she said nothing.

"And what is _reasonable?_ " Vernon demanded. Harry sent his anger through his eyes and it projected in an aura of wrath.

"If you attack me again, I'll crush you, that all."

With that done, Harry grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage and took them upstairs to his small room. The effort caused the residual pain to flare a little, but it was still tolerable for him. Taking out his wand, Harry aimed it at the door.

"Colloportus."

The door slammed and locked beyond manual opening. Harry didn't bother to wait for the Ministry warning letter, and instead opened the window and began gathering the various items of Dudley's, which was almost everything in the room. With them all in a pile on the floor, Harry waved his wand over them and muttered, "Evanesco."

The items all vanished into thin air. Next, Harry pointed his wand at the desk that had holes in it and was chipped in several places.

"Reparo."

The desk was fixed to an acceptable degree. Harry was about to do something about the peeling wallpaper when an owl swooped in through the window and dropped a letter on the desk.

Expecting a Ministry reprimand, Harry was pleasantly surprised to find it was from Hogwarts.

 _Dear Mr Potter,_

 _All students entering their Third Year at Hogwarts are required to select two or more elective subjects to study. The list of open electives is attached, your response is expected two weeks before term begins in September._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Harry put the letter down on his desk and began to read the electives form. There was a second form too.

 _Please circle two or more of the presented electives list after careful consideration. This form is to be returned by October 15th._

 _Elective options:_

 _Ancient Runes_

 _Arithmancy_

 _Care of Magical Creatures_

 _Divination_

 _Muggle Studies_

"I have no idea what any of these are." Harry mused, setting the form on his desk. "I guess I'll ask someone who does in the morning."

Casting a quick Reparo on the wallpaper, Harry slipped his wand beneath the pillow and crashed for the night.

* * *

" _I told you before when we fought against each other; we each live inside our own fantasies. I asked you to think about it that way, and how one's reality might be an illusion. However, my truth is real." He heard one he knew as his elder brother declare even as he ran on in front of him._

Harry tossed in his bed, restlessly asleep as the dead man running faded away and a new vision replaced it.

" _Foolish little brother. Run. Keep living in an unsightly manner such as this… clinging to life… without honour…" The same man sneered very much like Snape, the 3 bladed windmill pattern in his eye a horror show all its own without its powers being exercised at all._

His own power surged in his sleep.

" _There's no need to show our guts to each other. Our next meeting will likely be on the battlefield, Hashirama Senju. For I… am Madara Uchiha!"_

 _The declaration was punctuated by the awakening of his Sharingan._

The flashes of memories not his own continued, tormenting Harry's restless mind.

" _Meaningless? Then why did Izuna die?" Harry demanded from the man in red armour that was poisoning him with conjured pollen. "It's because… you bastards killed him!"_

" _Wake up to reality! Nothing ever goes as planned in this world. The longer you live, the more you realise that in this reality only pain, suffering and futility exist."_

" _It might not be a bad idea for me to take your eyes, at least until I get my Rinnegan back."_

" _I no longer live inside an illusion, and I can see through your Genjutsu!"_ Harry yelled angrily in a voice not his own.

"These eyes… ARE **YOUR** EYES!"

Shooting bolt upright, Harry found himself in a cold sweat as he himself yelled the words he heard in Sasuke's own voice. His wand was in his hand, gripped tight. His t-shirt was sweat drenched and clinging to him. The Dursleys seemed to still be asleep, despite his abrupt wake-up. He hoped they would stay that way.

Getting up from the bed, Harry went to the desk and found the electives form. Time to do something about it.

Going to his trunk, he located some parchment, a quill and some ink. Delivering the supplies to his desk, Harry sat down and ponder who to write to. Percy would be best, as a student who'd just finished his sixth year he'd know the ins and outs of the O.W.L options.

The recipient decided, Harry put the quill to parchment.

 _Percy,_

 _Sorry to bother you but as you know I have to choose my electives before next year begins, but I find myself completely without knowledge of any of the subjects provided. If possible, could you please explain each option and what doors they would open up for me in a future career. Your knowledge as an O.W.L graduate would be invaluable._

 _Many thanks,_

 _Harry Potter_

That would do it, Harry reasoned with approval. Now while he was on the subject of correspondence, he had a few others to write to. Grabbing a fresh roll of parchment he got started on the next. It took him 10 minutes to get down and he checked it over thoroughly.

 _Mr and Mrs Weasley,_

 _I would like to thank you both for accommodating me the previous summer, I wish it were not such an imposition as it was. Your home is a wonderful place and I wish you and your family all the happiness in the world because there are no people more caring and compassionate as you that I have ever met._

 _I must also apologize. In my two years at Hogwarts, both Ron and Ginny have been endangered because of me. I only hope you can forgive me for my actions._

 _Thank you for everything,_

 _Harry Potter_

Now Ron and Ginny themselves. Harry decided to write the letter to Ginny first for he had a lot to say. It took a while.

Harry studied the letter. It was good, but felt like there was a bit more he couldn't quite put into words. He glanced around and something clicked. That was it!

Grabbing his quill, he quickly added a postscript. There, good to go.

Now for Ron. Harry sighed, putting his head in his hands, making the point to deactivate the Sharingan that had powered up in his restless sleep. ' _Dear Lord, this will suck._ '

Resigned, Harry got to it.

 _Ron,_

 _Everything is fine here, I've got the Muggles off my back, how I won't say but they won't bother me as much anymore if they have brains. Hope you enjoy your summer._

 _So bored,_

 _Harry_

Ron out the way, Harry moved on to Hermione's letter. It was short, and said basically the same as the one he addressed to Ron. All the letters written, Harry tucked them all into envelopes and named them respectively and with care, making sure not to mix them up. Then he gave Hedwig an owl treat and the letters, releasing her into the still dark morning sky to deliver them.

Scanning his room again, Harry noticed the complete lack of a Ministry reprimand. Apparently they hadn't noticed his use of magic outside of school. That was nice. Maybe things were looking up.

* * *

It was well known in the Weasley household that one did not simply disturb Ginevra Molly Weasley in the morning. It always ended badly in the past, with consequences such as unexplainable afflictions of the Bat-Bogey Hex. Unexplainable because she hadn't owned a wand before her first year at Hogwarts.

So when she had nightmares her first night home, she wasn't disturbed. Instead, her father came down and comforted her when she woke up, and put her back to bed after placing a Silent Alarm Charm to wake him whenever she had one again. It was a gesture she greatly appreciated, he hadn't made an issue out of it but instead took steps to help her. It was one of the reasons she loved her dad so much, he was practical and calming, and, unlike her mother, didn't blow things out of proportion.

Of course, Ginny didn't go back to sleep. She wandered downstairs and curled up in an armchair, wrapped up in her dressing gown and slippers and waited for the day to begin.

Her mother bustled downstairs at 7 AM and started on making the entire family minus two breakfast after a quick kiss on Ginny's head. Next down was Dad, who checked in on her before locating the chess set to play with her until breakfast.

Breakfast was a lively affair, and only interrupted by two owls that swooped into the kitchen. One was an official looking brown owl, and the other was the unmistakable Hedwig.

Her mother took the post from the owls. Only Hedwig stayed.

"Correspondence from the Daily Prophet, that'll be yours Arthur." Mum passed the letter to Dad who accepted it gratefully.

"Harry sent the rest. One for you Ron." Ron took his letter with a excitable grin. "One for Percy." Percy took his with a raised eyebrow. "A reply from Hermione for Harry. This one's for both of us Arthur. Oh, and the last one's for you Ginny!"

Ginny took the letter addressed to her with a meek nod, ignoring Ron's pointed look, and opened it, setting aside her breakfast for a moment to open it. Inside was a letter, a couple Galleons and a note. She pulled out the letter and read it.

 _Ginny,_

 _First off, I need to apologize. My ignorance of your situation was unacceptable, I've encountered Voldemort twice and should've recognised what was going on from start. You have no fault in what happened to you, that diary was too powerful for anyone to control and I would have died alongside you but for the unlikeliest intervention ever. You managed to fight off Riddle to the point where no one was killed by the Basilisk, that's more than anyone can claim._

 _If you can somehow forgive me for my failures, I'd like to be your friend. I guess I sound pretty stupid right now, but I want be there for you. You're a pretty amazing person from what I've seen so far, and I want to get to know you as you, not just Ron's little sister, but as Ginny._

 _Any ideas what you're up to this summer? Whatever you're up to I hope you enjoy yourself. Mine's not got much interesting going on but that's neither here nor there. I'm hoping to get away from my relatives as soon as I can, so if you know any handy ways around that don't break the law (or those that do and can be used without being caught) it'd be amazing. I really don't fancy my chances on flying with a trunk, owl cage and only an Invisibility Cloak for cover, not that it wouldn't be fun. I'm decent but I'm not that good._

 _Oh, and you know Lockhart wasn't that good of a teacher? I've still got my notes and work from last year if you want them to catch up on what you were meant to learn this year. They're not excellent but they'll do in pinch._

 _The money is for a book, the title is on the note I'm attaching. If possible, could you find a way to get it since I can't get to Diagon Alley myself. Hedwig will stick around for a reply if you're so inclined. (She loves having her head scratched too!)_

 _Feeling hopeful and wishing you enjoy your summer,_

 _Harry_

 _P.S. Thanks for keeping my ocular problem a secret, I promise I'll explain it as soon as I can, preferably in person._

Ginny flushed a little whenever the letter held a compliment and was thoroughly confused in her feelings by the end of it. Part of her was happy at his desire to be closer to her, another frustrated at his guilt complex, and another still just confused.

Folding the letter as calmly as she could, Ginny replaced it in the envelope and removed the note with the book title on. ' _Only you Harry. Only you could get me mixed up like this._ '

The note was written in Harry's hurried and scruffy scrawl that was so unique to him.

 _Power and Precision: A Total Guide to Magical Control_

While she didn't quite understand why Harry would need a book like that, Ginny knew he would have his reasons. It could be done, she knew enough about Owl Postal Service to arrange the purchase and delivery, she'd do it later. What she didn't get was why he had asked her to do it, why not one of her parents?

Just another part of the mystery that was Harry Potter.

Tucking everything back into the envelope, Ginny put it into her dressing gown pocket and continued with her breakfast. Ron's was notable shorter than her's. In fact, Harry seemed to have had the most to say to her out of everyone he had written to. Her parents were both pretty touched by what Harry had sent to them by the looks. Percy had an appreciative look on his face too.

"Why is your letter so long Ginny?" Ron demanded. "And why's Harry writing to you anyway?"

"Hush Ron, Harry has his reasons I'm sure. Besides, he and Ginny shared a powerful experience recently, of course he'd want to keep up with her." Mr Weasley interceded with patriarchal authority.

Ginny gave her dad a thankful smile as she finished her breakfast. She really did love her dad.

Speaking of her dad, he cracked open the Prophet letter and immediately broke into a wide grin that had everyone on the edge of their chairs.

"Well Weasleys, we have officially won the Daily Prophet Grand Prize. Seven hundred Galleons in all!"

That sent her brothers into a joyful uproar, and her parents went into discussion about it. Finishing her food, Ginny excused herself and held out her arm for Harry's snowy owl.

"Hedwig?"

Hedwig hooted positively and flew to Ginny, settling happily on her arm, nipping her ear affectionately. Slipping upstairs, the youngest Weasley got dressed and penned the requested Owl Order to Flourish and Blotts and also a reply to Harry. Said boy's owl made a point to nudge Ginny in the side of the head with her own head as she wrote, affectionate and comedic at the same time.

"You're a lovely companion Hedwig, you know that?"

Hedwig hooted happily, jumping down to Ginny's desk as she put the two letters in envelopes so they could be attached. Per Harry's written tip, she scratched Hedwig's head and the snowy owl made a very happy noise, playfully nipping at her fingers and hopping back onto her arm.

Walking back downstairs with the affectionate owl, Ginny found her father finishing up his own reply at the kitchen table, which was soon attached to Hedwig. The snowy owl immediately flew away after one last affectionate nip, taking to the sky to deliver the three letters to Harry who was miles away, stuck with the Dursleys who, as she understood it, hated his guts.

And Ginny wished, not for the first or last time that Harry was there.

* * *

Harry came downstairs to find Vernon dressed up in his Sunday best, and it wasn't even Sunday. That meant one of two things, he had business at home or he was going somewhere. The young wizard glanced at Dudley and Petunia. Petunia was dressed sharply as she always was, but Dudley was fully casual. Vernon was off out then.

Said walrus of a man pulled Harry aside, but with more caution than ever. Looked like his threat held for now. He looked serious, and that only spelled trouble.

"Alright boy, I'll be straight with you. Marge is coming to stay for a week. Now, in light of recent _changes_ , I want you to get this story down pat. You go to St Brutus' School for Incurably Criminal Youths. If Marge asks you anything, you will make up something accordingly. Say what you like but keep your story straight, don't contradict yourself. You will toe the line and keep to the story, and keep that ruddy bird of yours quiet. You will only send it out at night. Do you understand?"

"Fine, but our understanding will remain as it is." Harry consented.

Moving on, Harry snagged himself some toast and bacon as Dudley had his eyes glued to the TV in the kitchen. Vernon left at the same time. His cousin had complained about the long walk from the living room to the fridge so as a homecoming present, Vernon and Petunia had bought him a TV for the kitchen. Their doting and compulsive ridiculousness in pleasing their son made him sick. But he said nothing.

"Don't you have homework to do? Hop to it, you're no good at it so you best as big of a headstart as you can." Petunia commanded harshly.

" _It is not wise to judge others based on your own preconceptions and their appearances."_

"It is not wise to judge others based on your own preconceptions and their appearances." Harry repeated verbatim from the memory flash, shocking Petunia.

 _Harry heard himself hiss frustratedly at his clan members. "It's always 'the Clan this' and 'the Clan that'. You all fail to measure your own capacity, and then fail to see the depth of mine. And now you all lay before me, defeated."_

"It's always 'freak this' and 'freak that' with you. You fail to measure your own capacity, and fail to see the depth of mine in comparison." Harry spoke bitingly, still repeating almost verbatim but tailoring it to himself. "As a result, you have no idea of what I'm capable of."

" _You assume that I am patient, and therefore, you underestimate me._

He glared at his aunt with a hatred he had fostered for 11 years. "You assume I'm patient, that's your mistake."

The visual of his mother's green eyes burning with anger before shifting into the Sharingan unintentionally was clearly scary. So much so, Petunia took a step back away from him.

Harry stepped out into the hallway, closing the door before deactivating his new Sharingan. It seemed to activate out of his control whenever he was angry or feeling intense emotion that would normally result in accidental magic. Well, whenever he got that frustrated, it had always triggered accidental magic in the past, but he usually had a handle on it these days.

Also, these visions were quickly becoming a problem. His recent death and resurrection seemed to be undoing him.

' _I eagerly await the day I leave this wretched place._ '

Harry made his way upstairs and was pleasantly surprised to see Hedwig had already returned with three replies. Petting her head, he took the letters from the snowy owl and opened the first one. Hedwig flew to her open cage and perched happily inside it.

 _Harry,_

 _Thanks for your letter. It really made my morning, and you made Percy, Mum and Dad's too by the looks of it. Honestly, when Mum handed out the mail at breakfast I thought you were writing to the entire family (in which case you missed out the twins, Bill and Charlie). Ron gave us all one of his infamous looks, you know the one where he can't figure out something for the life of him? I think he was under the impression he and Hermione were the only one you'd ever write to, which is a bit presumptive of him if you don't mind me saying._

 _You shouldn't be apologising for things out of your control, but it's really nice of you not to coddle me about how nasty the diary was. I still think it was too reckless for you to fight the Basilisk and Tom alone but I owe you my life because of it, twice over because you gave yours for me on top of saving mine, so I won't complain._

 _Also, there's nothing to forgive Harry, I'd love to have you as a friend, but you really didn't have to drop compliments like that in your letter, I nearly had another breakfast accident like the elbow in the butter dish when you stayed over the summer. It's sweet that you want to be here for me, really it is, and I want that too. (Don't you dare repeat that to anyone or I'd die of embarrassment, you know what the twins are like!)_

 _I don't know what I'm up to really, I heard Mum and Dad mention something about going to visit Bill or Charlie so I can't make promises about anything at the moment. The sooner you get away from your relatives the better from what I've heard. I don't know any way you can get around without underage magic, but fun fact; the Ministry don't actually put strikes on your record unless the magic you perform is either dangerous or done in the presence of Muggles who don't already know about magic. Self defense counts too, but I guess you figured that one out. So you can get away with mundane charms, I wouldn't try Transfiguration or Defence spells though, too risky. That's why only Charms gives practical homework over the holidays. Now the idea of you trying to fly under an Invisibility Cloak, while funny, isn't the best I agree. And you're the best flier I've ever seen, and you know who my brothers are._

 _You're right, Lockhart was utterly useless as a teacher. I'd really appreciate those notes, thanks for the offer. If it's not too much to ask, can you send over the notes from other subjects too, I didn't manage to learn much this year sadly._

 _The book you asked about will be delivered to you soon, I might've kinda dropped your name to make sure Flourish and Blotts sent it as soon as possible but don't worry, I made sure to mention it can only arrive after dark. You don't need your aunt, uncle_ _ **and**_ _the Ministry breathing down your neck for breaking the Statue of Secrecy. Hedwig did like her head being scratched too. She's a really sweet owl, friendly too. She didn't leave until me and my parents had given her our replies. You know what Ron's like, he won't write back for a day or two._

 _With love,_

 _Ginny_

 _P.S. Keeping your problems behind the glasses secret is no problem, looking forward to talking in person about it!_

The letter brought a smile to Harry's face. Laying the letter down on his desk, he crossed the room and scratched Hedwig's head, getting a pleased hoot in return. "What would I do without you Hedwig?"

The snowy owl gave him an affectionate look that clearly said 'crash and burn', nipping his finger in a friendly manner. Absently petting her head Harry, grabbed the second letter, from Mr and Mrs Weasley and opened it, dropped the envelope on the desk and unfolded it with his free hand, which impressed him. Usually he wasn't this dexterous.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _You're very welcome at our home anytime, and very fortunately we will be able to whisk you away this summer. As you may have gotten a hint from Ginny, we will soon be going to see Bill, our eldest, in Egypt where he works, hopefully with Charlie (the other brother Ron has mentioned), and both Molly and I are very much for the idea of you joining us. We plan to leave in little over a week, and will collect you from Privet Drive with a day's notice._

 _Also, you have nothing to apologize for lad, you couldn't have stopped Ron short of a Full-Body Bind and you had no idea what was going on this year._

 _Molly sends her love too, she's busy dealing with the boys and wrangling up Charlie._

 _Arthur Weasley_

Elation filled Harry at the prospect of escaping the Dursleys early, but then he remembered that the week in question would be filled with Marge. Hell.

"Boy! Get down here, Vernon is almost back!"

Damn, where had the time gone? Harry shrugged, dropping the letter on the desk and grabbing his wand, sealing his door with a quick, "Colloportus."

He slipped his wand into his oversized pocket, out of sight and secure, then descended the stairs to the hallway. A few minutes later, the car pulled up, the door opened, and Harry received a suitcase shoved into his gut, flaring up the residual pain from the Basilisk venom as an ugly voice shouted,

"Dudders! Where's my neffy-poo?!"

' _It's just one week._ ' Harry winced to himself. ' _Then you're off to Egypt with Ginny and Ron._ '

One week.

Right.

' _Let hell commence._ '


	4. Haunted

July 25th, 1993

Harry forced himself to breathe through the pain and dragged the suitcase upstairs to the guest room. It was a hard effort, moving the heavy luggage up the flight of stairs but he managed it. He knew the week of hell had only just begun, so he held his annoyance in and returned downstairs to find Dudley in possession of a twenty pound note, a reward for enduring Marge's hug no doubt.

Marge Dursley looked very much like Vernon, just female and with a debatably worse attitude. And worse still, she'd brought her favourite (thus Harry's least favourite) dog along with her. Ripper, the little mongrel that he was, was bloody vicious and a waste of life in Harry's opinion. Honestly, he wanted nothing more than snap the bloody mutt's neck and set him ablaze when he laid eyes on the little dog.

"You're still here are you?" Marge's booming voice filled his ears.

Harry didn't even bother to look at Marge. He didn't need to see her ugly mug. In fact, he didn't even bother to answer.

"Disrespectful little bastard as always Vernon." Marge remarked scathingly. "Had he been left on my doorstep, I'd would've dumped him at an orphanage."

' _Annoyance._ ' Harry thought bitterly. ' _If only… No! Focus on what's important. I have to hold out until Mr Weasley takes me away._ '

Thinking of his friends, Harry allowed a knowing smirk onto his face. Hermione, Ron, the twins, Neville, and Ginny. The thought of them brought him a patience that he knew he would need in the coming week to ignore Marge's barbs in combination with those of his relatives. The smirk, however, served only to aggravate the foul people he was among, making their distaste of him worse, as he knew it would likely do.

"Don't you smirk at me while ignoring me, you little ingrate!"

Rolling his eyes, Harry turned his back on them and went back upstairs. Arriving at his room, he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the door, muttering, "Alohomora."

Pushing open the door, he shut it and cast a quick, "Colloportus."

With a sigh, Harry sat down on his bed and grabbed the recent letters. He hadn't read Hermione's yet. Opening the envelope, he lay back on the bed and read the neat script.

 _Harry,_

 _It's good to hear from you so soon, I fully expected to be wait a few days at least before receiving a letter, Ron hasn't written yet but that's to be expected, he really isn't one for writing as it is. In fact, it looks like you had a lot to say to a lot of people by the number of letters Hedwig was carrying. Don't worry, I would never look at any other letter than the one for me, that's just rude._

 _Have you picked your electives for next year yet? I'm struggling to make my choices, they all sound quite interesting, especially Arithmancy and Ancient Runes! Divination isn't something I've come across so I'm curious about what it entails, Muggle Studies would be interesting too. I'm a bit apprehensive about the wizarding perspective of Muggles due to the treatment we Muggleborns get, at least from purist Purebloods like Malfoy. Care Of Magical Creatures sounds really dangerous, but I'm sure it'll be perfectly safe. Hogwarts is run by Dumbledore after all._

 _By the way, I'm heading off to France with my parents soon. I wonder what Ron is up to, but I guess we'll have to wait and see._

 _With love,_

 _Hermione_

The letter brought a smile to his face. It was so _Hermione_ to ask if he'd chosen his electives the day after he got them. He was still waiting on Percy's response and was thus holding off on any decisions just yet. However, he knew he wouldn't get any of the peace he needed in this house. He couldn't stay here. He had to get out.

Leaving out the front door would be a pain, Marge would notice. Harry looked around in thought, and the open window caught his eye. Peering outside, he noticed that Vernon had had the brickwork replaced where Ron, Fred and George had pulled the bars from the window with their father's flying car, which Harry felt rather guilty about leaving roaming the Forbidden Forest. The wall actually looked as if there had never been bars on the window. That was to be expected, given how the Dursleys were about their imagine.

Rolling his eyes, Harry hid his wand under a loose floorboard and cautiously climbed out the window. His muscles complained excessively, reminding him of the Basilisk venom's damage to his body, but he pushed through it and leapt.

Similar to accidental magic of his time before Hogwarts, the young wizard found himself floating safely and slowly to the ground. His feet alighted the pavement and he was away.

' _Too easy._ ' Harry smiled internally.

It felt good to be out of the house, far from the freedom he enjoyed at Hogwarts, but better than his previous summer by a mile. Even just walking down the street was far superior to being barred and locked inside that one room.

Grinning, the young wizard slowly sped up into a full sprint, racing down Privet Drive under the weak British sunlight. This feeling, of blood rushing around his body and his pounding heart… it felt good like nothing ever before! It was the best thing in his life and he felt **alive** and _free._ Two feelings he now valued over any other he possessed.

" _This taste of blood… this pain… This is my body!"_

For once, Harry agreed with the memory of a dead man.

In fact, he was actually a little curious as to why this 'Madara Uchiha' would have such similar thoughts to him. As much as he found the memories of the long dead an inconvenience and troubling, they were strangely tempting in the knowledge they held. He'd already learned how the Sharingan awakened, not how he had had the ability to, but still. The question played on his mind right in that very moment.

' _What more do these memories hold?_ ' Harry asked himself as time slipped by. ' _What knowledge do the lives of dead men have for me?_ '

" _For now, just move forward. Even if it means you walk a path of carnage…"_

Wincing, Harry clutched his head at the vision. ' _Sasuke's brother again. And this pain… Why did the memory flash directly from him hurt?_ '

"Hey freak!"

Dudley's voice shook him from his contemplation, much to his annoyance.

Contemptuously, Harry looked over his shoulder. Behind him was Dudley, Piers, and all the rest of his cousin's pitiful little gang, all looking as if raring for a fight. They probably were, and he could imagine why too. What was a little Harry hunting after all? A good blast from the past.

"Dudley." Harry replied cordially, containing his annoyance. "Good afternoon to you."

Dudley didn't return the politeness. In fact, he seemed to take offense to it, but such was his nature. He seemed to take exception to anything that implied the world didn't revolve around him. Honestly, Harry didn't know what his issue was and frankly couldn't give a damn anymore. Death and resurrection seemed to be redefining his views and principles a lot but he was fine with that. It was time for change, extreme, radical change. He had accepted that now, everything had changed now, and he had to change to overcome and rise above it all.

"Bet you think you're so tough, attacking Dad like that. How about you prove it, freak?"

" _Even if it means you walk a path of carnage…"_

" _Some things can only be understood through fists. This battle was meaningful."_ Sasuke's voice followed his brother's, mitigating the pain of the other Uchiha's memory.

"Fighting you would be meaningless. You have nothing to teach me." Harry stated calmly, now fully in control. "But you still want to prove that you're bigger, badder and stronger."

Dudley bristled at that comment. Good. Harry enjoyed getting under his skin.

"I am better, you'll see that if you give me the chance you stupid freak."

"Can't you take the chance? Or do you need it given to you?" Harry questioned, passively mocking Dudley. Pushing his buttons. Playing on his nerves. Provoking him.

It was enough.

Dudley came lumbering at him with an obvious swing. Almost rolling his eyes, the young wizard ducked the meaty fist coming at his face and turned back to face his cousin. For years now he'd been able to dodge Dudley but he'd never possessed the will he did now, to not get hit, to fight back and rise up. He didn't know where it had come from, but somehow his blood had come to a boil and he had a insanely strong desire to fight, to _dominate_ this battle of wills, pathetic as it was.

Summoning his magic that he felt clearer than ever before, Harry channeled to his eyes and awakened the glowing red shift and the single tomoe pattern once more. The power he felt flowing from his Sharingan now was an intense, **powerful** rush!

Dudley turned and swung again, a phantom, and Harry leaned back, almost surprised to see his weak cousin actually swing a second or so later, totally and utterly dumbfounded by hitting only thin air with his fist. Fists that would never reach him again.

Pain!

His head was knocked forward by a briefly surprising blow to the back of the head. Harry's glasses fell to the park ground, but before they had even touched the dirt, he had backhanded Piers into Dennis, much to the shock of Malcolm and Gordon. He had overlooked Dudley's flock of sheep. He would not make that mistake a second time, never again would he allow himself to repeat the same error twice.

Harry smirked, enjoying the raging blood and the pounding heart he possessed. The loss of his glasses didn't even bother him in the least. Regardless, the fact remained… he could **see!**

"Come."

Malcolm and Dudley came at him at the same time from almost opposite directions, but his eyes seemed to diverge from each other, and he could perfectly track all five. With his dominant left eye, he tracked Dudley, Dennis and Gordon, and with his left eye Malcolm and Piers.

Again, Harry ducked under Dudley's swing, and kicked Malcolm in the side. Malcolm was a skinny kid. That meant Harry could actually damage him. And so he did, he felt a strong connection from it.

Dudley could only be bruised at the most, he simply had too much mass for Harry to do any massive damage like he could with half the group. Standing up straight, he snapped his elbow back sharply, smashing it into the back of Dudley's cranium. The thud he heard was so satisfying after 11 years of similar treatment. It might be sadistic and sick, but it felt good to lash out and return some of the beatings he'd taken from these kids. But, fun as this was, he had to wrap this up and get back to Privet Drive.

Channeling more power into his eyes, Harry found himself whisked away into a vision, and his body moved.

 _Madara sneered, seeing right through the foolish Senju footsoldiers and their pathetic attempts to overwhelm him with numbers. They had the numbers but far from the quality he possess. Their capacity collectively just simply did not match his, or even come close to it in fact. The Sharingan, the Kekkei Genkai bloodline of his clan eradicated their numbers advantage for he could track them all at the same time. His glowing red eyes flashed back and forth, analysing, seeking the chinks in their guard, their fatal and last mistake, their weakness that was so apparent._

 _His foot collided viciously with the leader's face, his fist driving into another's throat with great force simultaneously, both falling to the ground. Smashing the heads of two together, he headlocked the one more and choked him out._

 _The others back away, and he heard one mutter, "Where's Hashirama when you need him?"_

" _Hashirama can come if he wishes." Madara felt a familiar anticipation at the name of his one time friend. The challenge those battles posed was simply… thrilling._

" _Until then, come at me you flies. Show me the depths of your capacity, as meager an offering as it is. Let's see how long you fools can dance before there is no strength left in your step."_

The vision ended smoothly and faded back into accursed, painful reality that was equally as sickening. In an instant, he was aware of the five Muggle kids lying at his feet, beaten and defeated. Now he felt a frightening deja vu as he remembered the scene Sasuke's elder brother had wrought against his clansmen.

" _It is not wise to judge others based on your own preconceptions and their appearances."_ _Harry heard himself hiss frustratedly at his clan members. "It's always 'the Clan this' and 'the Clan that'. You all fail to measure your own capacity, and then fail to see the depth of mine. And now you all lay before me, defeated. You assume that I am patient, and therefore, you underestimate me."_

' _This was Madara, not me._ ' Harry tried to reason with himself. ' _His memory did this, not me._ '

Thing was, he didn't know if he believed that.

"You freak…"

Dudley's insult shut down any guilt. That damn word. Oh how he hated it. It was a brand, a brand he had lived with all his life, not knowing why until Hogwarts came and chased him up, enforcing his entry into their world. Even now people still tried to brand him with that word, but no long did it define him. Not anymore.

Perhaps Madara had done him a favour with that memory, if it had turned the tables on Dudley like this.

' _Has he really though?_ '

He set aside the thought for now.

Crouching down, Harry looked his pathetic cousin in the eyes. "Now do you get it? Try anything you want, but these eyes see through all of it. I'm done with you in this world Dudley, get over yourself. I have simply grown beyond your capacity, whilst you underestimated mine and belittled it. From here on out, contemplate this defeat, accept this defeat, and know **pain** for the first time in your life. This is the pain you caused me."

Shaken, Harry walked away, holding his head and mentally fighting off the memory of Madara that threatened to continue.

' _Why did you do it?_ '

The thought was unfamiliar to him. He knew why he'd done it. So why was he asking himself why?

' _Did he deserve it?_ '

Yes, he supposed. From his perspective, Dudley deserved that and more, but he had broken out of the memory before it could go any further. Some part of him was glad that he had stopped and yet another wanted to continue it. Ultimately, it didn't matter now because the fight was over.

' _Isn't he family?_ '

Was he though? Harry honestly couldn't say he'd ever considered Dudley family, Vernon or Petunia either. Not truly family. No, to him Dudley was only ever his childhood bully.

' _What is family to you?_ '

He was still working that one out.

* * *

 _Battle. War. Carnage._

 _Madara stood atop the hill, gazing down at the massacre in the valley below, gazing down on the Senju survivors with rage and a blazing single tomoe Sharingan._

" _Once more you slaughter my clansmen! This ends!" The murderous Uchiha roared, flashing through hand seals._

 _Snake - Ram - Monkey - Boar - Horse - Tiger. He ended with the Tiger Seal, trademark of the Fire element jutsu. The chakra within him responded and shifted to Fire Nature, filling his lungs to the top, raring to burn something to ash._

" _Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu!"_

 _Leaning forward, he breathed a massive fireball down onto them._

Time flashed forward.

 _Madara snarled as he clashed swords with Tobirama, viciously driving the Senju back. "Izuna, proceed with the mission, I will dispose of them."_

" _As you say, Big Brother. Transformation Jutsu!"_

 _A cloud of smoke and Izuna became Tobirama, and the squad of Uchiha followed suit, transforming into Senju member appearances. Madara's Sharingan noted the jutsu even though he already knew it._

 _The now disguised Izuna ran on ahead with the rest the Uchiha, leaving his older brother to battle 3 Senju child soldiers. But the Sharingan easily made up the difference, and within seconds he had already slaughtered Tobirama's teammates. The Senju grimaced and crossed two half Tiger seals into a cross sign. Madara's Sharingan perfect perceived and copied the jutsu as he heard its name._

" _Shadow Clone Jutsu."_

 _A wild grin slipped onto Madara's face._

" _Counters for the Sharingan eh? I suppose it does back you up now that your comrades are dead, but it divides your strength." The Uchiha genius commented lazily, dancing around Tobirama and his Shadow Clones._

It was a long time before Harry slipped free of the memories forced on him during his sleep. When he finally did manage to get control back and shut down his Sharingan, which seemed to be a catalyst for the memories, he found himself in the same dark dungeon as the day he first awakened the Sharingan not even a week ago. The water about his feet felt ice cold, but this time he wouldn't go charging off without caution. It had gotten him nowhere last time.

Instead, he analysed the situation. The place looked the same as the last time, cold, dark and despairing. Well, that's what it looked like now. Cautiously, Harry activated the Sharingan, prepared to continue living through Madara's life again and break out of the memories as best he could.

Fortunately, no memories not his own came. All that happened was that he was graced the heightened perception of the Uchiha's eye.

Glancing about, he noticed that there were other corridors other than the one he tried to run down, which presumably held the memories he had subconsciously repressed. He didn't really want to go down there now, except to find out what had happened that night in Godric's Hollow. Even that he dreaded to bear witness to. But perhaps he had to bear it.

Wandering down the corridor cautiously, Harry continued to analyse his surroundings. The corridor he could see into led straight into a vast chamber that had a sickening green light wreathed in black mist trapped within some kind of cage, constantly bursting against it. One more led to some kind of jumbled library, clearly unsorted. He had powerful feel that those were his memories that he could consciously remember, judging by the familiar feelings he felt emanating from the closed books that lay unsorted on the floor.

This place appeared to be his mind, his mindscape as Sasuke had referred to it as when they met in death. Honestly, he didn't much care for the look of it, it was cold and lonely. Then again, waterlogged floors with dim light did seem to be the norm so far, if Sasuke's was any starting point to judge from.

But despite his best efforts, Harry couldn't avoid the ghosts that haunted him. Once again, he found himself draw to the dark place.

Sod it.

Slowly, the young wizard walked down the corridor. He heard the voices soon enough. His father's voice echoed about as he advanced until he hit the barrier that had held him back last time.

" _Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go…"_

"Whatever is here can't be worse than what I've imagined."

Flaring the power of his eyes, Harry shattered the invisible wall to shards and walked through, unbarred. Now the full memory hit him, even as prepared as he was for it.

" _Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go…" James Potter cried, rushing to stop Voldemort, wand in hand as he was. "Grab Hailee and get out!"_

 _Little Harry couldn't see much, cradled to his mother's chest as he was. But he clearly heard his father confront the Dark Lord. The deafening bangs of spells flying echoed up the stairs as Lily ran to the nursery. But the curious thing he noticed was that there was a newborn infant in the crib, and she too was crying, like him. Hailee. Baby Hailee Potter, born only just a few hours prior._

 _A sickening thud resounded from downstairs, and he heard the venomous voice drift up. "Well fought, James Potter. But you pale in comparison to the might of Lord Voldemort."_

 _Lily's wand was nowhere to be found. All she had was her weakened body._

 _The Dark Lord glided up the stairs and blasted open the door to the nursery. Harry was placed beside the newborn baby girl, and Lily stood between them and Voldemort._

" _Not Harry, not Hailee, please not either of them!"_

" _Stand aside you silly girl … stand aside now." Voldemort commanded in a high, cold voice._

" _Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead…"_

 _That was not Voldemort's intention. He had come here to kill Harry and that was what he would do, Lily regardless. "Stand aside silly girl, this is the final chance you will have."_

" _Not my children! Please … have mercy … have mercy… "_

 _Harry heard a shrill voice laughing and Lily screaming briefly before falling down, dead._

 _Then all there was a sickening green flying straight at his face, only to strike his forehead and rebound mostly upon Voldemort himself, but a little struck the newborn Hailee. The sickening green light murdered her too, tearing her soul from her infantile body, and then there was a shattering blast that blew out the entire roof and wall of the room. And all Harry could see was a black mist entering a lightning-shaped cut upon his forehead, and the little astral form of Baby Hailee's soul sucked into his body too._

" **NOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

Harry's Sharingan burned with pain as the memory ended, and he woke up to a now familiar cold sweat and barely a few hours sleep.

' _We're in hell aren't we?_ '

* * *

July 31st, 1993

Arthur Weasley rose early on the much awaited morning. Getting dressed into a casual Muggle suit which he so prized, he quietly left the house and walked an appropriate distance from the house before turning on the spot and Apparating away to Number 4 Privet Drive.

He appeared with a quiet, considerate pop instead of the normal whip crack and quickly got his bearings. Number 4 was just down the street, he'd appeared at the end of the street due to the blood protection and other wards Dumbledore had in place around Harry's summer residence. Good man Dumbledore. He had done so much just to make sure Harry was safe, but apparently he had overestimated the Dursleys' ability to love.

Walking up to the door of the Dursley household, he knocked politely and waited. The door was opened not a moment later by a tall, prim and strict looking woman. Harry's Aunt Petunia, he knew her to be.

"Good morning to you Mrs Dursley, my name is Arthur Weasley. I believe you are aware that I will be picking up Harry today?"

Petunia nodded stiffly, a slight scathing tone, but also clear fear at Harry's name. "You can take the freaks, both of them this time!"

Both?

The harsh Muggle woman then bellowed up the stairs.

"Freak, get down here, your freakish friend's father is here! And bring the _other_ with you!"

Not a moment later, Harry himself came _stalking_ down the stairs, there was no other word for the guarded, wounded animal fashion in which he came down, dragging his trunk down with him. Arthur did a double take when he saw the young wizard.

Harry looked pitiful. He'd grown in height some, but at the clear expense of becoming almost skin and bone. Dark skin surrounded his eyes, he must not have been sleeping. He seemed somehow _colder_ than when Arthur had seen him just two weeks ago, and his eyes, by Merlin! His once bright and warm green eyes were subdued and gaunt. Just what had happened that Harry would end up in such a state so quickly? He was concerned beyond all belief for the boy now. He needed to take Harry away, _now!_

Then the _other_ appeared from behind Harry, as if part of his shadow.

A girl barely a year younger than Ginny was in his shadow. She had the same emerald green eyes of Lily Evan, just like Harry. Merlin's Beard! She was incredibly similar in looks to Harry himself, but far more Lily than James. The only thing of James Potter this girl had was his hair colour of midnight black.

In fact, Harry too now looked strikingly like Lily. With his hair growing longer, it had grown tamer, still spiky but not totally unruly as before. His face shape had shifted to be more like his mother's, all her features coming out in prominence.

However, the question still remained; just who was this girl?

Absently, Arthur stepped aside so the two children could exit the house. The door was slammed, and he shrunk the singular trunk to the size of a matchbox and pocketed it. Taking out his wand, the Weasley clan head led the pair off the property, then turned back to face them.

"Alright, I want you two to take a strong grip on each other, and one of you hold onto me tight too, we're going to Apparate."

It might've been just him, but he could've sworn the two sets of green eyes lit up at the mention of magical travel. Harry firmly grasped his wrist and linked hands with the strange girl. Turning on the spot once more, he Disapparated back to the Burrow. The quick transition of location was over in a few seconds, and the two looked not at all phased by the pressure feeling of the magical travel, unusually.

The expression on the girl's face didn't change when she saw his home, but Harry's lit up like a Lumos charm. It was a strange look on his changed features.

"Welcome to the Burrow."

Molly was in the kitchen making breakfast. When Arthur entered with the two children, she immediately rushed over and greeted them.

"Quick trip Arthur? No trouble I take it?" His wife enquired.

Arthur shook his head, sitting down at the table. "None dear. In fact those Muggles were awfully eager to get these two gone."

Molly then checked over the two black haired children, tutting under her breath.

"Harry, you look absolutely dreadful dear! You're as thin as a scarecrow, and too little sleep to boot. Don't even think about trying to say you have been, I know sleepless children. Bill was one, Charlie too, and so are the twins. Some Vitamix Potion and breakfast will fix that for today, but make sure to sleep later." Molly fussed, much Harry's seeming relief and annoyance all at once, strangely.

Then his wife turned to the girl who he had brought with Harry, and forgotten to ask her name, a bit of an oversight on his part. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry but you are, dear?"

"Just Hailee ma'am, Hailee Potter."


	5. Exorcised

July 31st, 1993

"Just Hailee ma'am, Hailee Potter."

Silence.

' _3, 2, 1… time to face the noise._ '

Both Mr and Mrs Weasley stopped and stared at Hailee, and Harry winced internally. He had known her sudden appearance would lead to questions, but that didn't mean he was looking forward to them in the least. Hailee herself shied away and behind him, hiding her face in her hair.

"Ah… I'm so sorry dear, I should've guessed. You do share a strong resemblance with Harry after all." Mrs Weasley said awkwardly. "Goodness, you look so much like Lily now, both of you!"

Better than 'James Potter this' and 'James Potter that' if nothing else.

"Well, make yourself at home Hailee dear, I just need a quick word with Harry and he'll join you. Off you pop!"

Harry was suddenly aware of his present predicament. Hailee was almost entirely behind him and her hands were tangled in the back of his t-shirt. She was holding onto him tightly. Also, she seemed to be trying to disappear into his body. He'd expected resistance, but not this bad from her. He understood why but still, this was really not the time for her to cling to him.

Turning to face her, he drew the shying girl into a gentle hug for a moment, then drew back and looked her dead in their shared emerald eyes. A small smile graced his lips for her only.

"It'll just be a few moments. I promise." He sent her along kindly.

Hailee slipped away into the sitting room quietly and Harry was left with the two Weasley parents.

Mrs Weasley turned to him and spoke directly.

"Now Harry, we know you're a reasonable young man and I think Arthur and I would both greatly appreciate it if you would kindly tell us why not one of us, even Ron, has heard a single word from you about Hailee?"

Straight to the point.

Harry deliberately met the maternal woman's eyes with his own. "Mrs Weasley, I understand your curiosity, but this isn't something I'll talk about, it's too personal. I'm really sorry, but I just can't."

"Be that as it may, personal or not, I think…"

"That's enough Molly." Mr Weasley cut off his wife's hot-tempered retort, a rare occurrence. He then spoke directly to Harry, who was deeply glad for the change of pace in the questioning he was subjected to.

"Now then, Harry. I can clearly see you will give no one any answer more than that, and I will try to respect that. Perhaps we should address this differently. Is it because you don't trust us you won't say, or for another reason? Don't answer straight away, collect your thoughts first, put together your reasoning properly, and then give it to us."

He was glad Mr Weasley had given him time. This would be hard enough to explain with his explanation fully planned out as it was. The extra few moments were a gift to ready him for it.

After waiting almost a minute, Harry spoke.

"It's not that I don't trust Ron, or you for that matter. But I know what Ron is like, all it takes is for him to get angry or careless and something private is known by the whole school. It's happened similarly before. It wasn't a chance I could take. Besides, I didn't hear Ron mention Ginny at all even though I knew she was coming to Hogwarts the year after him, why should I share what he didn't? Hailee is something too precious to me to ever be endangered before she can protect herself, that's why I had to, and still have to, protect her, even the danger comes from one of my closest friends."

For a few moments the kitchen was silent. Both adults were clearly chewing on that explanation, considering it carefully. He was spared the further questioning by the most fortuitous arrival ever. One might even suspect plot convenience.

"Mum! Dad! I'm here!"

A rugged young man with the fire red of the Weasley bloodline let himself into the kitchen.

"Charlie! It's been so long since you've been home, my beautiful boy!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed, rushing to crush him in one of her warm hugs that always threatened to break Harry's ribs.

The new redhead flushed at that. "Aw Mum! You're embarrassing me!"

Charlie Weasley. The Seeker of the Weasley clan quidditch.

Habitually, Harry looked him over from head to toe. He was athletic, well built and was decked out in dragonhide gear. He looked every bit the dragon wrangler that Ron had hyped him up as, if with a bit of an understated feeling of ability exuding faintly from him that betrayed the considerable knowledge he undoubtedly possessed if he didn't even have any visible burns or scars.

' _Not bad. Good to see Ron didn't hype him up for nothing, this guy clearly has experience and no small amount of strength._ ' Harry mentally appreciated.

Mr Weasley came over and spoke lowly while his wife was fussing over their second eldest son. "I know this is out of your comfort zone, so thank you for what you have shared, little as it is. I'll head off Molly if she tries to chase it up, it should be easier with Charlie here now."

Harry nodded and remained silent as Charlie greeted his father with a quick, manly hug. Then the dragon wrangler's attention fell on him.

Blue eyes looked him up and down, pausing briefly on the scar half hidden behind his hair before Charlie spoke.

"Harry Potter. With all Ron's said about you, I thought you'd look a bit less like you rose from the dead." The older Seeker commented. Ouch, that hit closer to home than Charlie could ever know.

"Charlie!"

Harry waved Mrs Weasley off. "It's fine. I thought you'd be taller, Charlie Weasley."

There was tense silence.

It was broken by Charlie chuckling like a madman, extending his hand. "I like you, kid. Not many say something like that to my face. Takes a pair."

Harry shook his hand, unable to stop the tenseness in his body. Only four people could touch him and he'd be comfortable, Charlie was not one of them. He couldn't take his hand back quick enough, and nodded at the kitchen's occupants before slipping off after Hailee in the sitting room, brushing closely past Mr Weasley.

He found the black haired girl patiently toying with her hair, sitting on the carpet. But the moment she looked his way, he saw the nervousness.

"Come here." He called softly, going halfway and kneeling down.

Hailee immediately crawled to him and tucked her head into his chest. His arms closed around her and she visibly relaxed. It was strange to see her so uncomfortable in this place where he felt somewhat at ease, but then again she'd never been here in person, never interacted with any of its people. She didn't have the bonds he did, had never felt them directly. And it left her feeling hollow, like a shell of a person, a mockery of life.

"I've got a pretty good idea what's going through your head Hailee, but it's not written. This won't last, I promise."

Her voice was muffled, but still as familiar as ever. " _Thank you._ "

Harry held her all the tighter.

" _Always._ "

A slight thudding from above shook the two Potters to alertness gently. Someone, or rather several someones were coming down the stairs. The first set of steps were thundering and rapid, Ron's heavy tread no doubt, the second and third were close together and in perfect synch, the twins. The last two were steady, calm steps, one light, one a little heavier. Ginny and Percy.

Getting up, Harry took Hailee's small hand gently, lacing his fingers with hers and led her back to the kitchen with a comforting smile. God, it took a lot for him to smile! Even more than before he'd died.

"Oi oi!"

"Here's a surprise!"

"Is that who I think it is Gred?"

"I do believe it is my dear Forge."

"Why it's ickle Harrikins…"

"... and a smaller, cuter female version too!"

Harry wanted to roll his eyes at the twins' antics. But they did so amuse him. In fact, it was a welcome relief, comic relief to be truly honest from the severity of life that dragged him down otherwise. Nevertheless, he still corrected them, slightly.

"Sister actually."

That got raised eyebrows all around except for the parents. But thankfully he didn't have to explain again because everyone got ushered frantically to the table.

"Mum, we haven't got enough chairs." Percy called out, observant as always. Kinda.

"Be a dear and draw some up Charlie. You know where they're kept."

Charlie got his wand out and just before he performed the spell, Harry's Sharingan activated just long enough to track the movement, incantation and magic flow.

"Accio spare chairs."

Three chairs zoomed from… _somewhere_ , and neatly dropped themselves into place at the table. It was a neat trick, and Harry had apparently copied it just by seeing it. He somehow just _had_ the knowledge now in his budding repertoire of spells. Another quirk of his eye problem.

That was immediately brushed aside as the two Potters and the adult Weasley child sat down. The final arrangement of the table ended up with Mr Weasley at the head of the table just like last time Harry had been here, Charlie opposite him at the other end of the table, the twins, Percy and Mrs Weasley down one side, and Ron, Harry, Hailee and Ginny down the other in that order. On a complete tangent from the order of the table, Harry warmly realised with a small inward smirk was that Hailee was the smallest in the house, even smaller than Ginny herself. It was cute, undoubtedly would annoy his little sister if mentioned, but it was cute regardless.

"So Harry, did you come to a decision on your electives yet?" Percy inquired from across the table.

Harry nodded. "Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes, seemed most worthwhile. Thanks for the advice by the way, going in blind I would have probably sabotaged myself."

"You're very much welcome Harry, I wish more students asked their seniors for advice."

"Oi Percy, why didn't you help me too?" Ron complained, and miraculously he didn't have food in his mouth while doing so.

"You didn't ask." Percy replied calmly. "And I offered my help several times."

At that, Fred, George and Ginny snorted. Even Mr Weasley sighed a little. He took an elbow to the ribs from his wife for it, but he still sighed nonetheless. Charlie edged in at that moment, momentarily sparing Ron embarrassment.

"So what are you taking Ron?"

"Mmm… Care o' Magical Creatures…. an' Divination." Ron replied between bites. "Creatures seems fun… an' Divination is an easy pass. You said so."

"That I did. Wish I'd taken something better instead of Trelawney's class, but the options are the options." Charlie commented in return. He then tucked himself into more breakfast, but with better manners than Ron, lesser than Percy's however.

Conversation lulled for a bit, everyone focusing on their food. Then of all people, and not in a bad way, Ginny dropped a question.

"So Hailee, has Harry told you anything about Hogwarts?"

Hailee glanced across at Harry first. He nodded slightly. She shouldn't have to do that, but if it made her comfortable, so be it. He'd put up with almost anything for people he cared about, few made that list and he was proud those who had were there.

"I know about as much as he does about it. Except for actually being there." Hailee replied quietly, half hiding behind her messy hair, taking a tentative bite of sausage after.

"You don't really _know_ Hogwarts until you've been there." Fred, or was it George, agreed.

"Indeed my good man." George, or Fred, added to the agreement.

"Just something magical…"

"... about those walls."

"My beloved twin, that might be because it's the biggest magical dwelling in the United Kingdom."

"Might just be it, dear brother. But the real question Miss Potter…"

"... is have you heard, pray tell…"

"... of two unmatchable in wit…"

"... unrivalled in pranking power…"

"... and let's not forget totally handsome…"

"... aspiring wizards…"

"... by the names…"

"... Gred and Forge?"

If she didn't find their double act so uncomfortable, Harry would have cracked a grin at how thrown Hailee was. In fact, she consciously leaned back and shifted her hair into her face more. Ah damnit, there she went again, retreating back into herself.

"Boys, boys! Please refrain from making Hailee uncomfortable." Mrs Weasley scolded.

"Mum's right. Our sincerest apologies Miss Potter." The twin wear the sweater with an F on it, presumably Fred but probably George apologized.

"We'll reserve our outstanding twin telepathy demonstrations for when you've gotten used to us." The other twin promised.

Almost, but not entirely unheard, Hailee mumbled, " _Thank you._ "

The awkwardness settled after a moment of silence and Mr Weasley asked a more appropriate and concise question. "From what you know secondhand from Harry's Hogwarts experience so far, what are you most excited about when you go this year?"

Under the table, Harry felt Hailee slip her hand into his. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze to soothe her discomfort, and prayed it would fade into ease. He felt most comfortable here. Admittedly it was slightly strange compared to last summer, with two new people here, but the Burrow felt homely. He wanted that for her too. In fact he'd hoped a couple more of his adaptations had transferred to her. Her body was comfortable here, it was just her fresh mind that disagreed, then again she was his voice of caution and reasonable doubt.

"If I I get to go, Charms, Potions and Astronomy."

"Astronomy eh? Not a common interest. Particular reason why?" Mr Weasley commented, his curiosity peaked. Everyone else's too at that.

Hailee mumbled her answer, but Harry and Mr Weasley caught it.

" _I think stars are beautiful._ "

"Hmm… I suppose they are quite beautiful. I never gave it much thought to be honest but if you think you'll enjoy Astronomy, go for it. It's good to have a subject you find relaxing." Mr Weasley admitted with a sheepish smile.

A now familiar sensation, like tiny electricity, crackled across Harry's eyes. Quickly, he angled his head down so that his hair fell in the way of his eyes, just in time before the Sharingan activated, and he phased out from reality in the present moment, away once again to the memories of Madara Uchiha.

 _Madara sullenly walked with virtually no speed into the head building of the temporary Uchiha settlement. He already knew what he would see, but it did nothing to prepare him. God, take him back the battlefield where he belonged. Where he could scream and roar, where he could bleed his grief and anger out into the Senju and the other clans as he took from them what they took from him. But family, and honour demanded that he be here._

 _Outside the sleeping quarters of his parents stood his father and Izuna. Gladdened by the sight of his only remaining brother unscathed, he pulled the younger Uchiha into a tight hug for a moment. Then he pulled back and looked to his father._

" _How long does she have?"_

 _His father looked up. "The healer can hold her to life a little longer, but it pains your mother greatly."_

" _Then we will not pain her for too long." Madara assured._

 _He slid open the door and saw the sight he had dreaded. His mother, weaker than he'd ever seen anyone, barely being sustained by the stasis jutsu of the Uchiha physician who tended to the patriarchal line._

 _Madara and Izuna stepped inside, and he closed the door. They approached her and the elder of the two remaining brothers laid his sword down away from the bed._

" _Mother, Madara is here." Izuna called softly._

 _Black eyes opened and slowly moved to the side, falling on Madara. All his thoughts of the battlefield, of the conflict, left him with that gaze. "Madara?"_

" _I'm here Mother."_

" _Good. It's good you are here, and I am sorry to call you from your duty like this." Their mother whispered softly. "But I could not go before I spoke to you and Izuna together one last time."_

 _Tears threatened Madara's proud black eyes, but he forced them down. Izuna was already weeping. But he would not weep, he could not. For Izuna's sake he had to be strong, he had to be invincible. The only weeping from him would be the wails of his sword and the crimson tears from its blade. He refused to bend, he_ _ **would not**_ _break. Not until his dying day. So he forced down his tears and pulled Izuna in to lean on his shoulder._

" _Take care of each other. That is all I ask."_

" _Mother…" Izuna sobbed, but he was cut off by the look in her eye, the fully mature Sharingan appearing._

" _I am not afraid to go Izuna, for there is nothing to fear from Death. He is, after all, the Uchiha's oldest friend. So let me go now, and I will waiting for you in the next life with your brothers and someday your father."_

 _The healer looked up at Madara, who nodded. He stopped his jutsu._

" _Say goodbye Izuna, this is your only chance little brother."_

 _All Izuna could manage was a strangled, "Goodbye…"_

" _Goodbye Mother. Until the next life." Madara bid their mother farewell._

 _She nodded._

" _Don't look away Izuna, respect our mother's strength. She greets Death as an old friend, not an enemy."_

 _Izuna nodded with resolve, and together they watched their mother's last moment, Madara with his Sharingan, forever burning it into his memory. Her Sharingan eyes closing for the last time. Her body relaxing. Her breathing slowing, and they bore witness to Death's kind welcome. Death had permitted their mother her last wish, to see them with her in her final hour, together, and for that he was kind._

 _Eventually, all life was gone._

 _And when that last spark of life was gone, Madara's Sharingan changed. The two tomoe shifted, allowing a third tomoe to complete Indra's Eye._

 _She was gone._

 _Turning to Izuna, Madara lifted his little brother's face so their eyes met._

" _Come now Izuna, show me your eyes little brother."_

 _His little brother sniffed, let out a sob, and then his black eyes bled red with grief. Two tomoe, not yet fully mature like his own now were, but he did not have far to go. These eyes would forever remind him._

" _Mother gave us these eyes Izuna, so let us use them to honour her until the day we are reunited with her and our brothers. Let her be proud of us. Let us give her reason to be proud, and burn bright in this ashen world so wrong, for her."_

" _Alright." Izuna agreed tearfully, but no less readily than Madara himself. "I will walk with you Big Brother, if you will lead me."_

 _Their foreheads met softly, each of their eyes locked onto the other's own tomoe branded orbs._

 _Together._

" _I promise you little brother, the sun will shine on us again."_

* * *

The moment she noticed Harry's Sharingan activate out of his control, Hailee plucked up what courage she could muster and asked her own question.

"Umm, Charlie? What exactly do you do in Romania?"

A blazing grin spread across Charlie Weasley's face, and he launched into an explanation about his job on the Romanian dragon reserve. Judging by his enthusiasm, Charlie would be talking for a while. Good, it should give Harry plenty of time to snap out of Madara's memories that so plagued him. She was just glad it didn't disrupt the link.

By the time Harry was freed of the memory, breakfast had finished but everyone was still sat at the table, listening to the young man who worked with dragons. He'd already spoken about the layout of the reserve, the breeds they kept and in what section, the freedoms each dragon had, their feeding habits and he was now on how they managed the dragon young. Her elder brother looked up and noticed the topic change, flashing her a grateful smile. An almost imperceptible nod was her reply. Covering for his involuntary flashbacks was her job after all.

Eventually, Mrs Weasley put an end to the verbal tour of Charlie's workplace with a clap of her hands. "Alright now. There's a lot to get done and only today to do it in. Listen up now dears."

"Fred and George, degnome the garden and tidy your father's shed. Ron, tidy your room, I know it's a tip. Percy, check everyone's packing and when Harry and Hailee finish, go through what to pack with them please. Ginny, laundry please dear. Hailee, Harry, if you two could tidy the downstairs. Arthur and I will be going to the Ministry to do the final paperwork and pick up all of our travel documents. Don't worry about yours Hailee dear, we can slip you in with Harry. Charlie, you're in charge until we get back, be responsible dear."

A resounding chorus of "Yes Mum." followed, broken only by Harry calling her Mrs Weasley and her silent nod.

With that, everyone scattered off to their jobs. Once everyone else had left, her brother went over to Ginny and spoke lowly. All Hailee managed to catch was "... _talk about it…_ ", which was rather confusing. His memories were faint at best given their minds were actually separate, so she couldn't recall what he had to talk to her about.

So, Hailee curiously watched as Ginny glanced around for her second oldest brother, checking he was out of sight, then pulled out her wand and muttered, " _Pack._ "

In a few seconds, all the fresh laundry had neatly folded itself and packed down into the laundry basket so instead of many trips, Ginny only now had to do the one. Which she quickly proceeded to do, and Harry got his own wand out and merely exercised magic and will through his wand instead of a pre-written spell. Everything the sitting room flew into what she could only assume was it's natural position, which made for a bit of a safety hazard so she stayed still.

"Magic is all about intent, spells only have an incantation because it defines the intent of the user specifically. Wand movements are to tune the flow of magic, they're not totally essential to wand magic. Makes it easier for people with lacking willpower." He explained.

"Oh. Makes sense." Hailee realised. "So you did some kind of tidying spell, just without a set incantation and wand movement?"

"Yeah. When you're in touch enough with magic, it responds to your will pretty well. That's accidental magic in a nutshell. I wouldn't recomend trying it in your present state Hailee, your body is a bit…"

"... fragile. You can say it you know Harry." She mumbled, aware of Ginny coming back down.

The only female blood Weasley ducked back into the room at that moment.

"So, ummm… what's up with the whole red eyes thing?" Was the first thing out of the older girl's mouth.

Hailee's emerald eyes snapped to Harry. How did Ginny know about the Sharingan? She shouldn't have been able to see it at breakfast, Harry had deliberately shielded his eyes for that reason. Then he raised his hand to placate her. He'd been expecting this conversation to happen?

"It's okay Hailee, Ginny knows."

She only nodded as she chewed on that thought. There had been something about that in the Hospital Wing after the Chamber hadn't there? Vaguely, she remembered a shadow of that event.

The trio sat down on the sofa and Harry began to explain.

"The red eyes is a bloodline ability called the Sharingan. In a nutshell, it gives me the ability to predict movement, analyse and copy spells just from the wand movement and the way a person's magic behaves, as well as cast illusion spells with eye contact. Also, I can see switch enhanced regular vision for a kind of x-ray sight and see magic inside people and objects. The comma markings are called tomoe and indicate how complete a Sharingan is, for instance mine has one so it's incomplete, when complete it will have 3 tomoe in each eye. Also, I can activate and deactivate it at will most of the time."

That was a pretty accurate, not to mention concise summary. Hailee couldn't think of anything he'd missed, between them they didn't know about any other powers it offered yet.

"That kind of sounds like the ultimate shortcut tool." Ginny voiced her opinion.

Harry closed his eyes and smiled slightly. "I guess it does, but mine seems to come with more issues than those in the past."

Hailee had a nagging feeling pulling at her now. It sounded selfish to her but here, where there were several people Harry had established connections, she now felt like a third wheel. It was a horrible thought but she felt left out now that it wasn't just the two of them. She felt pushed to the back, trapped in isolation.

But Harry promised it wouldn't last. He kept his promises, didn't he?

"Hailee, do you have this 'Sharingan' too?"

Ginny's question took the younger girl off guard.

' _Why does she suddenly care?_ '

But she held in the scathing thought and answered politely. "Umm… I don't think so."

"Honestly, the only answer is 'time will tell'. You have the potential for it, it's really a case of if your body can handle it." Harry added his part. But hidden in that sentence was message meant only for her.

She understood. And she now felt a little less low for it, for her brother had reminded her that she was still a part of him. Maybe fate would let him keep his promise after all.

When she made eye contact with him, Harry's left eye shifted to Sharingan and cast a illusion over her, but she could feel that it wasn't hostile. Not that she could risk trying to dispel it in any case, not in her present state. So she let the illusion wash over her and communicate whatever private message he was sending through it. A shade of Harry appeared on her other side, where no one sat, and whispered in her ear.

" _I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable Hailee, but you remember what happened to Ginny last year and the reason she clings to me now, don't you?_ "

She could vaguely recall his memories of the events, so yes.

The illusion broke and Hailee gave a small nod as an answer. The Sharingan faded away.

"In any case, we should get our chores done before Mrs Weasley gets back." Her brother tactfully closed the conversation.

"I'm done." Ginny added quietly.

"Better ask Charlie what else needs doing then."

Hailee almost smiled as Ginny pouted and then went to find her brother. A traitorous relief washed over her as the other girl went away to find more work. Maybe it was wrong to feel that, but what did she know? She had virtually no experience with these emotions.

As it turned out, manually tidying away the downstairs was actually quite relaxing. She wasn't allowed to touch anything sharp or too heavy, but she still enjoyed the process of finding suitable places to put things and placing them there manually. It was, what was the word? Thera-something. Therable? No, it was therapeutic right? Yeah, that sounded right. Of course, the sensations of the objects were slightly dulled due to her condition but that was alright, it was better than before.

Mr and Mrs Weasley returned after a couple hours, a small stack of papers in hand. It was explained that those were the travel papers, and Hailee had been added onto the collective passport the Weasley family was using for the children, alongside Harry.

"Arthur has a few friends in the Department of Magical Transportation, it was easy for him to get you added on at the last moment." Mrs Weasley had assured her on that topic.

By that point almost everyone was done with their assigned chore, the only one who wasn't being Percy as he was walking her and Harry through the packing requirements and making sure they abided them. He had been very thorough, she realised, because they hadn't had the same length of time to prepare as the Weasleys. Also, Percy was just a diligent person.

She couldn't stop mumbling her thanks to him.

Lunch was an excitable affair just as breakfast had been, animate conversation, multiple conversations in fact, were taking place at the table. She had only offered the occasional comment, she wasn't comfortable enough to join in full time.

Besides, she had different thoughts on her mind. What kept playing on her mind was not the present, but the near future. Harry seemed confident that she would get a Hogwarts letter but she had her doubts. Did they even know she was alive? Well, not that she could really call her present state living, but for the sake of the argument, did she count as alive enough to attend Hogwarts? Was her name even down on their list? Even _if_ she got to go, how long would her body last before it expired? It was no secret between her and Harry that she was incredibly fragile. How much could she withstand? Once inside those walls and exercising magic daily, how long would it be before this body gave out? A week? A day?

She was shaken from her cycle of questions by a question from Ron. One specifically meant for her. Awkward.

"You any good at Quidditch Hailee?"

"Ummm… I don't know. I've never even been on a broom." Hailee mumbled her confession.

Ron's mouth dropped open so wide that it could catch a dozen flies if they were about. He looked back and forth between her and her brother, then proceeded to blow up in disbelief.

"Harry, why the hell hasn't she been on a broom?! Didn't you teach her anything about Quidditch? I mean, it's Quidditch!" Ron was practically spewing fire, but before his parents intervened, Harry shut him down.

Her brother raised an eyebrow and spoke seriously. "You seem to be forgetting we lived with Muggles who barely let us out the house, let alone on brooms Ron. Besides, have you ever discussed Quidditch with Ginny?"

That stumped him for a minute.

Under the table, Harry slipped his hand into hers and squeezed it gently. It helped. When Ron finally came back with a response, she wasn't impressed.

"Of course not, Ginny's not interested in it."

"How do you know that?"

"She's a girl."

At that, everyone stared incredulously at him. Fred and George then simultaneously smacked his head, back and front.

"Ron you twerp!"

"Girls play Quidditch too!"

"Shall I write Angelina?"

"Or Alicia?"

"Maybe Katie?"

"You know, the Gryffindor Chasers?"

"Who play Quidditch!" The twin reprimanded him separately until the last part, which they said together.

That topic was quickly dismissed, and lunch finished not long after. Quite honestly, the rest of the day flew by and before Hailee knew it, it was 8 o'clock, an hour and a half after dinner. Mrs Weasley shooed her children upstairs. Leaving just her and Harry downstairs out of the children.

"Alright, Hailee you might know this but last summer Harry stayed in Ron's room. But, with both of you here this time, Arthur and I thought it better to ask you how sleeping arrangements worked between you two at your Aunt and Uncle's house." Mrs Weasley explained diplomatically, which seemed to be Mr Weasley's idea.

Hailee answered after a moment, quietly.

"We share a room Mrs Weasley."

The kind but scary woman nodded. "I figured as much, given the way those awful people are, but was it always that way? And we meant who sleeps where in the room too dear."

"Yes, always. Even when my Hogwarts letter was addressed to 'The Cupboard under the Stairs', we shared the same space." Harry admitted so she didn't have to. He was technically right on that point. "Hailee uses the bed, I take the floor unless she's cold. Then we share the bed."

The two adults considered that for a while. In the end, Mr Weasley shrugged and gave them both a kind smile.

"Harry, I think we'll resume your placement in Ron's room, and Hailee you can share with Ginny if that's agreeable. I'll get you set up Harry, Molly dear?"

"Follow me Hailee dear."

Hailee got up and hugged Harry tight for a moment, then followed the kindly woman up to the first floor. Mrs Weasley used some magic, presumably Accio, to summon a second cott and sheets, shifting Ginny's bed a bit to allow for it, to no objection at all from the older girl. With a wave of her wand, the cott was made ready for sleeping in. Another wave temporarily transfigured Dudley's old castoffs she was wear, like Harry, into a comfortable pyjamas set, and then Mrs Weasley ushered her and Ginny to bed.

"Sleep well girls, we're up bright and early tomorrow, I'll wake you up when. Egypt tomorrow, so no staying up!" Mrs Weasley told them sternly.

"We won't, night Mum." Ginny replied happily enough.

"Goodnight Mrs Weasley."

Hailee immediately curled up in her allocated bed, and drifted off into sleep pretty fast. It felt really strange, sleeping in this body, but it still had to be done. After all, tomorrow was a long day.

Egypt awaited.


End file.
